


I'm Entitled to Wear White

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Frottage, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 04, Shower Sex, Slow Build, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared loses a bet. It leads to a revelation, which leads to so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts), [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> For my dear friends _imthehotgirl_ and _shaneo6930_. Merry Christmas, sweeties!

“ _I hate you!_ ” Jared Padalecki shouted through the trailer door at his co-star. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just get your big ass out here, JayPad.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Jensen sighed. “You know, you’re not actually a girl, right? Just come out here!”

“No!”

“You lost the bet, dude. You have to abide by the rules or forfeit.” Jensen could almost hear the shudder from his friend at the thought of what he would come up for a forfeit. “So get out here.”

“Fine. But only because I am a man of principal.”

“Whatever,” Jensen said, stepping back as the door swung open. He immediately had to bite down in order not to bray out loud, laughing. He squeezed his eyes tight shut but a giggle escaped him. 

“Did I mention how much I hate you?”

“You’re the one who lost the bet dude!”

“I didn’t know you were going to do this,” Jared gestured down his long body, “to me!”

Covering Jared’s tall body was a beautiful white wedding gown. With a full skirt, lovely beadwork and a glossy sheen to it, it would have made any bride proud. Too bad it was covering a giant Texas man-boy. 

“I don’t know,” Jensen struggled to say, “I think you look very pretty.” That was it, Jensen lost it. 

Jared glared at him and tried to cross his arms but the bodice of the gown got in the way. “I can’t believe you made me wear a white wedding gown at work.” He glanced around. Luckily there was no one in the nearby area. “I really have to go to set dressed like this?”

“Yes,” Jensen finally gasped out, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. 

“If one damn picture ends up on the internet,” Jared started to threaten but was stopped by a squeal. He looked over and moaned in dismay. “Oh shit. Sera.” 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki,” she shouted as she ran up. 

“Sera,” he started to try to explain but was left gaping as she reached him and fingered the gown.

“This is gorgeous! And you wear it so well. Did you do something to your hair? We should make you a bouquet!”

Jared stood still then turned to Jensen. “Did you put her up to that?”

Jensen was gaping, however. “Sera?”

“What? He looks gorgeous! Maybe we should do an episode where Sam has to wear a dress. The fans would love it.” Her eyes went dark as she thought. “I bet I could come up with something…”

“Okay, you’re either in on it or been infected by the crazy but either way, get away from me.” Jared tried to stalk off but the dress made it into more of a flounce. He stumbled as he reached the concrete and felt a hand grab his arm. He turned, expecting it to be Jensen and was startled when he saw one of the key grips there. “Um, hey,” he greeted the burly man, his cheeks going pink. “Um, there was this bet…,” he started to say but the man interrupted. 

“You all right?”

“What?”

“You need to be careful when you wear something like that, Jared. Dresses can be tricky.”

Jared’s mouth dropped open and he blinked. Twice. “Um, I’ll keep that in mind,” he muttered and the man gave his arm a squeeze and walked on. He looked back to where Jensen stood, torn between laughter and being stunned. He shot him a glare and continued on. Hardly anyone glanced at him twice. Several people just said “hey Jared” as he walked by. His face scrunched and he muttered something to them but went onward. 

Then he found himself face to face with none other than Misha Collins. Misha was wearing Castiel’s trench coat and looking very ‘in character’, which meant he looked disapproving. Jared just stood and waited for something to be said. 

Finally Misha asked, “are you allowed to wear white? I didn’t think you qualified as a virgin, Jared.”

Jared reared his head back slightly and then asked, “That’s all you gotta say?”

“What else would I say?” 

Just then Jensen joined them, putting his arm around Jared’s waist and pulling him close. “Doesn’t he look great?” Jen teased. “He makes a lovely bride.”

Misha’s expression turned cunning. “And who exactly is he a bride for?” he wondered then looked right at Jensen. “You?”

Jared couldn’t help it, he cracked up. “Oh that was good! Well done, Misha!”

“Hey,” Jensen said, slapping at his arm, “you could do a lot worse than me, man.”

Jared stifled his giggles and looked at his friend, suddenly turning serious. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

There was a pregnant pause then Phil came over to tell Misha they were ready to shoot his scene with Jensen. Sam wasn’t needed much today, which was why Jensen had picked that day to have Jared wear the dress. Jared went over to his chair and sat to watch his best friend and Misha do a dialogue between Cas and Dean. It was a bit uncomfortable sitting in that dress and he kept shifting. 

People kept coming by and saying he looked nice or asked when the wedding was. He would either smile or growl, depending. He thought about going to his trailer but Jensen seemed to think that was breaking the rules of the bet so he sat. Several scenes were filmed before lunch was called. Jared got up when Jensen gestured to him. 

Since they were filming on set today and not on location they could just walk to catering. Once they got there Jared loaded up as usual. Jensen appeared and took half his food away. 

“Hey!”

“You can eat it all for all I care but you’re gonna spill on the dress!”

“Oh. Yeah.” It was probably rented, Jared mused, and Jensen wouldn’t get his money back. He let Jensen carry his food as he got things that wouldn’t spill and they headed back to Jen’s trailer to eat. Jensen made him put a napkin on his lap and tuck one under his chin before he started eating. 

They ate in companionable silence until Jared burped. 

“Some lady you are,” Jensen laughed. 

“Despite the gown I am not, in fact, a woman,” Jared pointed out. “Want me to show you?”

“Thanks, I’m good,” he snorted into the remains of his sandwich then took one last big bite. 

They sat there in silence for a bit yet then Jared said, “you would be, you know.”

Jensen blinked at him. “What?”

“You’d be a good catch. If I were a girl. And looking to get married.” Jared thought about it. “Or, you know, gay. I guess you’d have to be gay too or it would be unrequited love or something. Which would not be cool. And we’d have to get married here in Canada or in one of the states that it’s legal in.”

Jensen stared at him then down at their plates. “Did someone drug our food or have you just lost your mind?”

“I’m trying to give you a compliment here!” Jared protested. 

“You are?”

“Yes! That you’re a good catch. Though now I’m not so sure,” Jared huffed and turned his face away. 

Jensen stared at him for a half second then licked his lips. “Ah, don’t be like that baby. I’m sorry.” 

Jared’s head whipped around and he made a face. “Oh you’re real funny.”

“What you want me to beg? Make it up to you, is that it?” Jensen slipped out of his seat and prowled over to Jared. He wound one hand through those long locks and pulled Jared’s head back, tilting it. He opened his mouth to say something else, something funny or teasing but instead he found himself staring at Jared’s slightly parted lips. Without realizing it, he licked his own, then watched Jared swallow hard. What would have happened next neither knew because suddenly there was a knock at the door and Nancy, one of the AD’s, came in to give them revised script pages. 

Jensen sat back down and finished his food, looking studiously at the words and avoiding Jared’s gaze. Shortly after they were called back to set. Jared had to take the dress off--Jensen pretending surliness but consenting--to film a few scenes but then right back into the dress he went. 

Luckily it was a shorter day than most and the director finally called “cut, print, check the gate”. 

Jared sighed, “at last, I can take this off”, and got up to head to his trailer. 

“Nope.”

Jared turned and gave Jensen the stink eye. “What do you mean ‘nope’?”

“We agreed that if you lost you had to wear something of my choosing for the whole day.”

“And the day is over,” Jared pointed out. 

“Not by my reckoning. A day usually is taken to mean the full day. As in ‘Thursday’,” he put on a snobby voice. “This day is not yet over.” He grinned. “So you have to wear the dress home.”

Jared gaped. “Home?”

“Relax, we’ll be in the car. No one will see you.”

“You want me to wear this home?” Jared got a shrewd look. “To the house with my dogs? My dogs who jump and Harley who chews on everything?”

Jensen knew exactly what he was doing and said, “Yes. I’ll keep the pups busy while you scurry past them. I’ll take ‘em for a walk or something. Then we’ll put ‘em outside to play for a while, until you can take the dress off.”

Jared cursed under his breath. Sounded like Jensen had thought this through. He shook his head but wandered off to grab his coat. When he came out Clif was waiting and trying not to snicker. “Yeah, yeah.” He stomped to the SUV and climbed in, careful not to let his dress drag or get caught in the door. A few seconds later Jensen got in. 

“Shall we go home, Princess?”

Jared shot him a look and said, “I think you’re confusing reality for the show again, Jen,” folded his arms and stared out the window, a smile twitching on his lips. 

Jensen saw it but did not comment. Instead he leaned back in his seat and relaxed. Shortly they arrived and he jumped out, heading for the door. Jared took a little longer to get out, mindful of the dress and sure to glance around and make sure no one was looking. Clif held out a hand, as if it to help him down and he shot him a look and ignored it. Muttering “night”, he made his way to his front door. 

“I got ‘em in the kitchen,” Jensen told him as he walked in. “You can do anything you want,” he admonished,” except take that dress off!”

“Yes, _Dean_ ,” Jared snarked, using the name as he often did when he felt Jensen was getting a little bossy. 

Not upset in the slightest, Jensen whistled and the dogs followed him out the side door. Jared thought for a minute about taking the dress off--he could always put it back on when he heard Jen coming--but he was a man of his word. Instead he went and checked his messages and emails, then settled on the couch and waited for Jen to return. 

It wasn’t long, the dogs must not have wanted to go for a long walk this time. He heard Jen let them into the yard, grab a beer and then wander into the living room. “Hey.” He didn’t sound remotely shocked to see Jared sitting on the sofa in the wedding dress. 

“I kept it on,” Jared felt compelled to point out. 

“I see that. I was kinda hoping you would take it off.” He paused and grinned. “If you had the forfeit for that would have been showing up at work tomorrow in a pink teddy.”

Jared stared at him, trying not to laugh and simply said, “You are a sick, sick person Jensen. Or you have some sort of thing for me.”

Jensen went still, beer halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“I mean, you keep wanting to put me in women’s clothing and all. What’s up with that? You in love with me?” Jared gave a wide smile but it faded as he saw his friend carefully down the whole rest of the bottle of beer. 

When it was done Jen turned and went back to the kitchen then called out, “I’m going to my room. Take the damn dress off if you want.” Then silence and a door slam. 

“What the fuck?” Jared muttered, wondering what had just happened. He got up and made his way to Jensen’s room, knocking on the door. “Jen?”

“What?”

“What the hell just happened?”

“Nothing. I’m tired. I’m gonna go to bed.”

“It’s 8:30 at night!”

“So?”

“It’s a little early.”

“We gotta be on set at 6.”

Jared sighed. “Will you please open the door so I can talk to you?” He gestured at the closed door, even though he knew Jen couldn’t see. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Jared resisted the urge to say that sounded a lot like something Dean would say to Sam and instead just opened the door. 

“Hey! Ever heard of knocking? Privacy?”

“This is my house,” Jared told him, “and it’s not like you’re naked.” Jensen was, in fact, fully dressed except he’d taken his shoes off. 

“Yeah, this is your house.” Jen turned and grabbed his wallet and keys and stuffed them in his pocket. “One I’m thinking I don’t want to stay in anymore tonight.”

“What? Wait, where are you going?”

“Out. All right, **Mom**?”

As he started to go past Jared put out one satin covered arm and blocked his way. “Oh no, you’re not getting out of here until you tell me what’s going on!”

Jensen went to duck under the arm but Jared was too fast, grabbing him with the other arm and that led to a wresting match that ended with them both falling over onto the floor, Jared on top. 

“Now friggin’ tell me--” he stopped. He blinked and looked down, then up into Jensen’s eyes. “Jen?”

Jensen turned his face away and just asked, “Will you let me up now?”

In his shock Jared let go and Jensen pushed him off. “Jensen?” he asked again, as if that was the only word he could speak right now. 

Laying back on the floor, Jensen put his arm across his eyes. “Just don’t hit me in the face, okay? The girls will go crazy if they have to do make-up to cover something tomorrow.”

Jared rocked back on his heels and stared. 

When there seemed to be no blow coming, Jensen scrambled up and trudged to the door. He paused in the doorway. “I’m sorry.” 

Jared sat there on the floor in the wedding dress for almost too long. Then he jumped up--hiking his skirts up to be able to run better--and raced after him. Throwing open the door he caught up to Jensen at the end of pathway leading to his house. “Jensen!”

His friend kept plodding up the path. 

“Goddammit, Jensen!” Jared reached out and grabbed his arm and whirled him around and that stopped the profanity that was going to come out of his mouth better than a slap in the face from his Mama. 

There was such _misery_ in Jen’s face, such absolute torture that all his words left him and Jared just wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him in for the tightest hug ever. Jensen did not reciprocate but Jared carried on anyway. When he finally felt like he could speak without tearing up, he let go. 

“Come back into the house.”

“Why?” came the mutter. 

“Because I want to talk to you. We look very strange, you know, standing in front of my house like this.” He gestured around his body. “Please?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen didn’t say anything but when Jared tugged at his arm he came back into the house with him and let himself be seated on the couch. Jared walked back and forth for a few times then took a deep breath. “Why haven’t you ever told me you’re gay?”

Jensen just shrugged. “I’m not really. I like girls.”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “But…”

“I like guys, well some guys, too.”

“So you’re bi?”

“I’ve never really felt compelled to put a label on it, actually.”

“But you knew? That you liked guys too?”

“Course,” Jen muttered. 

“Why you didn’t tell me?” Jared was inexplicably hurt by this. 

“What am I supposed to say? ‘By the way, Jared, I play for both teams?’”

“You’re supposed to tell me, Goddammit!”

“Why? Want to know if I’m going to molest you in your sleep?”

“I know you wouldn’t do that,” Jared started to protest but was cut off by Jensen shouting at him.

“Why not? God knows I’ve wanted to! God knows I see you and just want to attach my lips to your face, climb you like a tree and get us as naked as the day we were born. I didn’t tell you because then you’d know that I fucking want you, Padalecki! And now you do know and I am going to have to go out and get very, very drunk.” He started to move past Jared again, who pushed him hard, back into the wall. Jensen looked up at his co-star, still dressed in that white wedding gown, hair disheveled and looking hotter than hell. 

“You want me?” Jared asked. 

“Said so, didn’t I?”

“Like…?” 

“Like I want to take you to bed and do naughty naked things to you. Have you do them to me, us do stuff together. Any and all of the above.” He sighed. 

“Why?”

“What?” Jensen blinked. 

“Why do you want me?”

“Have you seen yourself?” Jensen asked. “You’re gorgeous. You’re built like all get out, you’re got a fantastic chest, I love your long legs and those great big hands of yours, and don’t get me started on the dimples. When you smile I just want to stick my tongue in them, you know?”

Jared stared. “Really?”

“Yeah. And your hair. God, the fangirls go on and on about your hair but I love it too, you know?” 

Jared bent down close to Jensen’s face. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

Jared had a sudden memory of a night about a month ago when he had been a bit drunk and fallen off the couch and ended up just sitting there, head resting on Jensen’s legs. How, as he had started to fall asleep, he had thought he felt Jen’s hands running through his hair, so lovingly. His breath came out in a rush as he remembered the soft, loving touch. He blinked several times then reached down and grabbed Jensen’s hands and brought them up to his head. 

“Jared?”

His own hands covering Jensen’s, Jared placed them over his hair. Jen made a noise and tried to jerk his hands away but Jared held tight. Struggling a bit, Jensen hissed.“Stop teasing!” 

Jared dropped his hands, startled, and watched as Jensen wrapped his arms around himself. He took a step back and shook his head. “I’m not teasing.”

“If you make me think I can have what I want and don’t go through with it, that’s the very definition of teasing, man! You’d think you’d know that. Didn’t your Mama teach you that?”

Jared looked at him and then reached out a hand and put it on Jen’s chest. “You love me.” 

“What? Don’t be stupid. I told you I want you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. But you love me too.”

“Jared,” Jensen started to protest.

“If you just wanted to get me in bed, this wouldn’t be hurting you like this. You would be all over me. Have this dress off in seconds. But you’re concerned. You care about my feelings too. That’s love, man.”

“Oh c’mon, you know I love you, JayPad,” Jensen snorted, turning his face away. 

“Yeah, I know you love me.” It was stated so matter of factly that it was like hearing a statistic. “But now I know you’re in love with me.”

“Listen to yourself!” Jensen slipped free and stalked away. “In love. What are we, girls?”

“Stop channeling your inner Dean and look at me.”

“And be infected by the crazy? Jeez, if I had known you losing and wearing the dress was going to lead to this--!”

“Jensen. Look at me.” When he didn’t turn around, Jared maneuvered in front of him, which made Jensen turn his face away. He reached out for his friend, hurt when Jen flinched back. “It’s okay.”

Jensen scoffed. 

“No really. You’re actually not the first guy to crush on me.”

Jensen couldn’t help but look up at that. “Oh yeah? Murray got a secret?”

Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Nah. Chad’s too stuck on himself, you know that. No, this was back in high school. Friend of mine in drama class.”

“This isn’t high school,” Jensen pointed out. 

“No. But I was okay with that then and I’m okay with it now.” Jared smiled. “Goes to show you’ve got good taste.” He mock flexed. “Who wouldn’t want me?” 

Jensen gave a weak smile. “I never meant to tell you.”

“I know. And that makes me sad. Cause we’re best friends, Jen. We tell each other everything. Hell, I told you about the time I had a wet dream about Katie Cassidy.”

Jensen smiled for real this time. “Yeah you did.”

“To find out you kept this side of yourself secret from me,” he sighed. “It stings, man. I get why and I also get why you didn’t tell me how you feel about me but I’m telling you that it’s cool.”

“Cause you’ve been crushed on before by a guy.”

“Cause you’re Jensen Ackles, my co-star and best friend in the whole damn world. And nothing is going to change that.”

Jensen swallowed in an attempt not to cry. “Yeah,” he choked out. 

Jared stood there for a half second then enveloped Jensen into a true Padahug. He held his friend as he cried against that broad chest. At last, Jen stepped back and swiped at his face. “Shit. Well, there goes the deposit on the dress.”

Jared laughed as he looked down. “I kinda want to keep it now.”

“Why?”

“A memento,” was all Jared would say. True to his word, Jared kept the dress on until midnight that night, even past Jensen going to bed. He stood there, finally out of it, standing in Jen’s doorway. His friend lay in bed looking beautiful in the moonlight that cascaded through the window. A smile crossed his lips and he went in, leaning close and brushing a kiss against Jen’s face. 

“Good night, Jensen.” Jensen murmured something that he couldn’t make out. With a fond look, Jared left the room, returning to his own. He carefully put the dress back on it’s special hanger and in the plastic wrap, then put it in his closet. He gave it one more look and then went to bed. 

“Dude! When the fuck did you wear a wedding dress?!”

“Morning to you too, Chad,” Jared smiled into his phone. Luckily, he’d been up for a while so this wasn’t too shocking to his system. “How’d you know about it?”

“Jensen sent pics to Danneel who sent them on to Sophia.”

“Since when are you and Soph talking?”

“For something like this? Get real. She just had to be all ‘your boy is getting married’ and shit.”

“Well, I’m not.” He felt a pang as he remembered breaking up shortly after his engagement to Sandy. He had felt a brief moment of lust for Genevieve Cortese, the new Ruby, but it had passed quickly. He went on to tell Chad about the bet and wearing the wedding dress. He thought for half a moment about telling him the rest of the story but knew better. He loved Chad, he really did but he wouldn’t trust him with a real secret like this. 

“Oh, good. I thought maybe you’d gone gay or something.”

Jared paused in making his omelet. “Would it be so bad if I had? You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Chad laughed. “Yeah, you, a big queen. I can see that.” He laughed harder. 

“Chad?”

“What?”

“You’re a douchebag.” Jared hung up on him, angry beyond words. Not for himself, who cared, but for Chad’s language. He was still standing there when Jensen stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Eggs are burning.”

Jared turned, shouted, “Shit!” and threw the pan into the sink. “Dammit!”

Bleary eyed Jensen came over. “You burn yourself?”

“No. No, just…Chad’s a douche, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Wait, what’d he do this time?”

Jared opened his mouth to tell his friend and then snapped it shut again. “Just…general doucheyness.”

“Uh huh. Well, it’s our day off, bitch, so you better be making more eggs. I’m hungry.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” He was still smiling as he pulled more eggs out of the fridge and made them breakfast, slipping the eggs into Sadie and Harley’s bowls for them to eat. Sadie, being the little Princess she was, turned her nose up. That thrilled Harley who ate both helpings. 

After Jensen had had his coffee, they puttered around for a little while then Jared said he was taking the dogs to the park. “Wanna come with us?”

“Nah, think I’ll stay here and chill.”

“You’re gonna take a nap aren’t you, lazyass?”

Jensen tried not to smile. “You know me so well.”

“Get your fat butt up and come to the park with me and my dogs, jerk.”

“Hey! I’m not fat.”

“You will be if you don’t get exercise.”

“I get plenty running around set.”

Jared looked up from clipping the dogs’ leashes. He pulled out the secret weapon. He unleashed the Pout. 

“Oh Jesus, turn it off! All right, all right, I’m coming. Give me five to get dressed.”

With a bounce in his step Jared leaned down and scratched Harley’s ears. “Jensen’s coming with us.” Both dogs tails wagged. 

They headed to the local Vancouver park, where they were mostly left alone. Jared tended to bring the dogs to this park so he knew a few people and there weren’t many tourists. One girl approached Jensen for an autograph because he’d been on Dark Angel and he signed with a smile. But other than that, they were left in peace. When the dogs were panting, Jared came over and flopped on the bench beside his friend. 

“We should go to that café.”

“What café?”

“That one on the far corner three blocks up. It allows pets.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s got good Danish, man.”

“You and your stomach,” Jensen teased, poking him like he was the Pillsbury Doughboy. 

Jared slapped his hand away. “They’ve got coffee too, you caffeine addict.”

“Well, that’s a horse of a different color.” He stood and stretched and looked to see Jared smiling at him. “What?”

“Nothin’. Need a few minutes to warm up, old man?”

Jensen shot him a look and waited. Jared finally stood and led the way, the walk interrupted by Harley having to sniff at pretty much everything along the way. The guys walked in companionable silence, arriving at the café. There were plenty of people there with pets, mostly dogs. Jensen spotted one man with a cat and frowned for a second but it didn’t seem to be perturbed by all the canines in the area. 

“Find a table for us?” 

“Sure.” Jensen led the dogs to a table and said, “sit” in a firm voice. Sadie plopped down immediately but Harley sat there and cocked his head. “Harley, sit.” His tail wagged. Jensen sighed. “Harl, c’mon. Sit!” He tapped the dog on his rump and Harley sat at last. 

“Cute dog. Reminds me of my girl. She’s an absolute terror.” 

Jensen looked up and saw a very tall, rather handsome young man looking at him. “Yeah, this one--he doesn’t learn.”

“But she does,” the man said, pointing at Sadie.

“Yep. The little Princess.” Remembering his manners he held out his hand. “I’m Jensen.”

“Darren. What are their names?” He gestured toward the dogs. 

“This one is Sadie. And the troublemaker is Harley.”

“Ah, I’d say boys are always more trouble but like I said my girl is a handful.”

Jensen looked around. “I don’t see her.”

“Yeah, left her at home today. She’s recovering from a sprain.”

“I’m sorry, I hope she feels better soon.”

“Thanks.”

Just then Jared appeared carrying two Danish and two cups of coffee. He stopped when he saw the stranger at their table. “Um, hi.”

Darren’s expression flickered.

Jensen got up and took one of the Danish and coffee from his friend. “Jared, this is Darren. Darren, Jared. Harley and Sadie are his,” he pointed with the hand not occupied. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, sitting down opposite Jensen. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen took a drink of coffee and smiled. It was good. “Darren was just telling me about his dog.”

As Jared looked around Darren repeated the story about the sprain and then said, “Well, have to be going. Nice to meet you, guys.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jensen said with a smile and took a bite of his Danish.

Jared mumbled something and then shot Jensen a look as Darren walked away. “Dude!”

“What?”

“Go after him and give him your number!”

“What? Why?”

“Cause he was hitting on you!”

Jensen choked. “What? No he wasn’t.”

“Yes he was!”

“I’m the bi guy here Jared and I say he was just being friendly.”

“He wanted to get into your pants.”

“Just because a guy is friendly and talks--”

“Trust me. I’ve seen that look before.”

Jensen sighed. “Okay, let’s assumed it’s true. He was hitting on me.” 

“He was,” Jared said, stubbornly crossing his arms. 

“Still doesn’t mean I’m going to give him my number.”

“Why not?”

Jensen shot him a look and took another bite of the Danish. 

“Jensen?”

“Cause I’m still in love with you, moron,” Jensen hissed and threw the unfinished pastry down. He stood, tossed some bills on the table, and stormed out of the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared sat there, blinking, then calmly gathered everything and threw it away. He grabbed the leashes and walked back to his house, which was curiously silent. He wondered if Jensen had taken off somewhere when he heard sounds coming from Jen’s bedroom. He debated going in there to talk but decided to leave him be for now. 

Instead he went and took care of household stuff and answered phone calls, emails and bopped around on the internet. He was just thinking about getting out the vacuum when suddenly there was a knock at the parted door. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. Um, I think we need to talk.”

“Sure.” Jared sat down and patted the bed beside him. 

Jensen raised an eyebrow and didn’t move. “That’s part of it, man.”

“What?”

“You think this is easy for me?”

“I’m confused.” 

“I told you how I feel about you.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Well, I’m not over it. Despite the fact that you’re straight and can never return my feelings, I can’t help how I feel, you know?”

“I know.”

“And while I’m still…you know,” he made a hand gesture, “I sure don’t want to be looking for a guy.”

“Why not? Might help you get over it.”

Jensen sighed. “Jared. It’s just not how I am.”

Jared nodded. “Okay.”

“But you have to understand that some of the things you’re doing, they,” he paused and looked for a way to say it, “they’re like teasing to me.”

“I don’t tease you!”

“Yeah, you kinda do. Asking me to sit on the bed with you?”

“How is that teasing?”

“Cause it gets my hopes up, JayPad. It makes me think that you want to have me close, that you might have me sitting there and then suddenly kiss me. Even though I know you won’t. Don’t you remember what being stupidly in love is like?”

Jared looked startled. “I--I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I know,” Jensen sighed and crossed the room but pointedly did not sit on the bed. “I like that you’re trying to treat me normal but,” he shook his head, “I can’t take it.”

“I’ll do better. I promise.” There was a moment of tense silence then Jared asked, “Wanna go play some Wii?”

Jensen smiled at last. “Yeah.”

They played for hours, joking and laughing after an awkward few minutes. Jared had to stop himself from saying things like ‘your ass is mine’ but after a time they settled back into being friends. They stopped to grab some food when they got hungry but kept playing. 

At last they quit, declaring it a tie. By then it afternoon and Jared was sweaty. “I think I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he declared. 

“Yeah, you should do that. You stink!”

“Shut up. You’re no bed of roses either.”

“I didn’t have to work as hard as you. I’m naturally talented.”

“Uh huh.” Jared swatted at him and got up, padding out of the room. 

Eight minutes later there was a shout and call of “Jensen!”. 

Jen didn’t hesitate, he ran straight upstairs to Jared’s bathroom. He threw the door open and found Jared, naked and holding his foot up, staring at the blood dripping from it. “What happened?” he rushed in. 

“Knocked the glass off.” Jared kept a real glass on the sink for rinsing. It was something his mother did so he had too. “Then I accidentally stepped in the glass.”

“First, sit down.” Jensen shoved him onto the, luckily closed, toilet seat. “I’ll get something to get the glass up and then we’ll look at your foot.”

“Yeah.” 

Jensen did as he said and soon the glass was all in the dust pan. He turned and gulped at the naked Jared in front of him. He willed his dick not to get hard and failed miserably. He knelt and turned his face and head to look. “I don’t see any glass embedded.”

“Nah, I got that out.”

“Then we should clean you up and wrap this. You think you need a doctor?”

“No. I mean, it’s just a cut. Just happens to be on my foot.”

“Maybe we should take you to see someone anyway. I mean, how are you going to stand tomorrow or wear Sam’s boots?”

“I’ve been through worse. Remember when I broke my hand in Season 2?”

Jensen nodded and reached up for the gauze, having to stretch himself past all of Jared’s naked body. He gulped and hoped his friend would not recognize his rock hard erection. 

No such luck. 

“Jensen?”

He’d never heard Jared sound so hesitant. 

“What? Didn’t know that blood’s a turn on for me?” He tried to laugh it off. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--we just had that talk about teasing and--!”

“Jared! I do not think you cut yourself in the foot while naked to try to get me more turned on. C’mon, that’s like something Murray would do.” They both laughed. “I just,” he stopped and then coughed. “Just a side effect.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get you taken care of.”

After Jared was properly bandaged and wrapped up, Jensen helped him up and into a robe, then they hopped from the bathroom to Jared’s bed. “I’m calling Sera.”

“No! She’ll overreact and send someone out here.”

“I think someone should look at it, Jay.”

“It’s fine. You looked at it.”

“I am, despite my desire to one time do sports medicine, not a doctor, man.”

“I know. But I trust your judgment. Please? If it’s worse tomorrow I’ll let you?” He put on the Pout again. 

Mumbling under his breath about “damn eyes” and “such a pushover”, Jensen puttered around and made Jared comfortable and then pushed on his chest and said, “You’re not to move, you understand? Not for food, not water, not the dogs, not for anything.”

“Even to go pee?”

“You tell me when you have to go and I’ll help you. Otherwise, I’m taking care of the rest.”

“Yes, Mother,” Jared said in his best sing song voice. 

Jensen left to go take care of things and kept running back to check on his friend. Eventually he found Jared asleep and sighed, staring down and wondered what he would have done if Jared had really hurt himself. With a little shake he left the room and grabbed his cell phone. 

“If this isn’t a beautiful blond calling to tell me she wants to screw my brains out, I’m hanging up on you,” came the gruff voice at the other end of the line.

“Oh I’ll screw you, Kane, just not like you want it,” Jensen laughed. “You always answer the phone like that?”

“Nah, there’s this wonder thing now called Caller ID. Try joining the 21st century sometime, Jenny boy.” The drawl was extra thick, as it always was when Christian was talking to Jen. “So what’s up?”

They had talked since Jensen disastrous reveal but now he poured out the story of Jared hurting his foot and being naked and waited for Kane’s response. 

“Why didn’t you just jump him?”

Jensen sighed. “Kane.”

“Nah, I know, cause he’s straight. And you’re a romantic and you want him to fall in lurve with you and you guys can have the house and the 2.1 babies and all that shit.”

Starting to get angry Jensen took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was just Chris being Chris. “Look, I just need your opinion on whether or not I should take him to the doctor.”

“I’m not a doctor. Don’t even play one on TV. Why don’t you call your ‘Dad’? At least he knows something about it from being on Grey’s?”

“You’re a fountain of great info tonight,” Jensen snapped and hung up on his friend. He ignored his phone when he it buzzed a few seconds later and the subsequent ones after that. He thought about calling Jeff but he had a lot on his plate right now. He thought about calling Danneel, who he was finally friends with again. But that felt too strange. 

He thought about calling his Mom but he was sure she’d tell him to take Jared to the hospital. He thought about calling Jim Beaver but he was with his daughter. He thought about calling Misha. They had gotten to be friendly but he wasn’t sure he trusted him with this. In the end, there was only one person he could call for sound advice. 

“Hello?”

“Tom, I need your advice.”

“Hello to you too, Jensen.”

“Sorry. I need your advice.”

“Yeah, you said that. What’s up?”

Jensen began telling Welling about Jared’s injury. “So?” He asked when he was done. 

“I think Jared’s right. You should wait until tomorrow.”

“But what if--?”

“Stop right there. Do not hit the panic button, Jen. I’m sure it’s fine.” Tom was using his I’m-Clark-Kent-and-everything-will-be-fine voice. Strangely, it worked on Jensen. 

“Okay.”

They chatted for a bit then made a date to play golf in two weeks. “Now go play nurse, Jensen.”

“Shut up, Superman,” Jensen laughed at last and hung up. A few minutes later though he was up in the bedroom, checking on Jared, who was still sleeping peacefully. It was late afternoon by now, so Jensen puttered (unknowingly doing the same things Jared had done earlier--answer phone calls and email, etc.), then he sat and watched some of the many TV shows they had missed. He wouldn’t have gone out even if Jared had been all right, he much preferred to relax at home. Well, except for the occasional night out with his friends. 

Eventually his stomach told him to start thinking about supper and he went to rummage in the kitchen. He was in the middle of making supper when he heard a noise from upstairs. Setting the pot to simmer he headed up. 

“You weren’t trying to move, were you?” he asked as he spotted Jared half sitting up in bed. 

“No,” Jared said in that way that meant he was totally lying. “Course not.”

“Good.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“Couple hours.”

“Why’d you let me sleep that long?”

“Looked like you needed it. You wanna eat up here?”

“What are we having?”

“I made chili.”

Jared’s face lit up. “Yeah?” Since they were both from Texas one thing they could make really well was chili. But Jared preferred Jensen’s, it just had a better flavor to it. “Better eat downstairs then. Too messy.”

Jensen looked at him and at the bed then said, “Wait here.” He was gone about 12 minutes then came back in with one of those trays they use to serve people who are in bed. On it was a bowl of chili and other food stuffs, along with a glass of water and a beer. “Not sure you should have the beer.”

“Oh if you try to keep that from me--!” Jared warned, shooting him a look. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Setting it down carefully he helped Jared sit up. “Comfy?”

“I dunno. Aren’t you supposed to also be fanning me with a big palm frond or something?” Jared teased. 

“Shut up.” Jensen stood there awkwardly.

“Where’s yours?”

“Downstairs.”

“I hate to eat alone. Can’t you eat it up here?” He saw the hesitation on Jensen’s face and looked down. “Never mind.”

Jensen started. “No. No, it’s all right. If you don’t mind,” he made a gesture toward the bed. 

Jared shook his head and watched Jensen disappear then return with a tray of his own filled with food. He climbed in, making sure not to jostle or get too close and picked up his beer. He held it out, waited for Jared to clink his own with it, and said, “here’s hoping you don’t need a shot with a needle the size of your arm.”

Jared laughed so hard he couldn’t even drink and that broke the tension. They talked and laughed, chatted and teased and were back to being friends again. It was nice, thought Jensen, then got up to clear the dishes. His cleanup done, he fed the dogs, made sure they had plenty of water and headed back upstairs. Jared was laying on the bed, idly flipping through channels on the tv. 

“Nothing good on.”

“Course not. There’s no Supernatural tonight.” Jensen grinned. 

Jared pretended to throw his pillow at him. “I was looking for old episode of Smallville actually. Or maybe Dark Angel?”

“How about Gilmore Girls?” Jen teased. 

“I was awesome on that show. As Dean.” Jared pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. 

“Yeah, well, my Dean would kick your Dean’s ass.”

“Hey, my Dean could hold his own!”

“Against a wimp like Milo maybe. C’mon, that’s like fighting a girl.”

“Ooo, I’m gonna tell him you said that!”

“You do that. And fighting against Murray? Please.”

“It was so weird the first time we were on set and someone said Dean,” Jared remembered. “I was about to respond when you did. Had to get used to being Sam.”

“Yeah. After being Jason for a year I had to get used to Dean too.”

They sat and thought back to filming the Pilot. Jared looked at his friend. “Who knew when we met that we’d end up like this?”

“You incapacitated in a bed and me playing nursemaid?”

Jared made a face. “No. Best friends.”

Jensen had to fight against the sudden lump in his throat. “Yeah.” He turned his face away. 

“Jen…” Jared wanted to say something to heal the hurt he saw in his friend’s body language but he didn’t know how. Luckily he didn’t have to. 

“You know what goes great after chili?” Jensen abruptly asked. “Ice Cream. That’s what we need. Can’t believe you haven’t been begging for dessert, man.”

Jared said nothing as Jensen hurried out of the room and brought back a huge bowl of Rocky Road for Jared and a much smaller bowl of Fudge Ripple for himself. They ate in silence then Jensen said he’d be back after taking care of the dogs and left. Jared was left with his thoughts. He was deep into them when Jen returned, standing hesitantly in the doorway. 

“Sadie and Harley all good?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna let them in here now, okay? They’ve been a little freaky since you’ve been up here. I think Sadie thinks--” he broke off and instead turned and walked down and returned with the dogs. 

“Hey guys,” Jared said and the dogs came right to him. They started to get up and he said, “No! Down. It’s fine, guys. Just can’t have you on the bed with me right now.” He scratched Harley’s ears and rubbed at Sadie’s head to placate them. Sadie looked sad and worried. Harley didn’t. Course he almost never worried about anything. 

Jensen watched Jared play with his dogs for a bit then slipped out. He took care of the little things that needed to be done around the house then came back. Both dogs were on the floor beside the bed, obviously guarding Jared He smiled. “You need anything?”

“Nah. You going to bed?”

“No. A little too early. Gonna go take care of some stuff though,” he thumbed backward. 

“Oh. Yeah. Um, come see me before you go to bed?” Jared’s voice sounded a little on the plaintative side. 

“Sure.” There was a moment of awkward hesitation then Jen left. He went down to his room and fiddled with some things, turned on his TV, then turned it off again. He settled down to read through the script but that was useless. Then he thought about reading a book but after realizing he’d read the same paragraph three times and still didn’t know what was happening he gave up.


	4. Chapter 4

He headed back upstairs and peeped into Jared’s room. Jared was reading a book as well but then Jensen watched him sigh and toss it aside. 

“Um, hey,” he rapped his knuckles on the doorway. 

“Hey,” Jared said, brightening considerably. “You going to bed already? It’s only 20 minutes from when you left?”

“Yeah, no. I mean, I know it’s only been 20 minutes. Not going to bed. I, uh,” he knew his face was turning red but couldn’t stop it, “got kinda bored and all.”

“Oh thank God!” Jared’s face lit up with a grin. “I have been going out of my mind!”

“You too?”

“Absolutely. I mean, I like time to myself as much as the next guy but I,” Jared paused then soldiered on, “never seem to have as much fun as when I’m with you.”

“Well, that’s because I’m a fun and interesting guy.” Jensen smiled as he walked into the room. 

“Modest too.”

“You bet.” He stood by the bed. Shifted from foot to foot. 

“Oh for--!” Jared threw back the covers. “Get in!” He stopped. “I mean,--”

Jensen cut him off. “It’s cool.” He slid into bed with Jared, which made Sadie raise her sleepy head then lay back down with a sigh. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah.” After debating for a while, they finally settled on something and Jensen got up and popped it in. While the previews were running--Jared liked to see them, even if the movie was an old one--he went down and made them popcorn. He knew Jared would want something to eat during the movie. 

Halfway through the movie, Jensen wiggled, trying to get more comfortable. His leg had fallen asleep. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” He wiggled a little more, shook his leg out, thought about getting up. 

“Your leg’s asleep, isn’t it?”

Jensen gaped. “How’d you know?”

“That’s what you always do when your leg falls asleep,” Jared laughed. 

“Didn’t realize I had a pattern,” Jensen mumbled then went to stand up. 

“Wait.” Jared reached down and yanked on Jensen, positioning him then stretched one long arm down and began kneading his leg. 

Jensen bit his lip so he would not release the groan that wanted to come out. He shut his eyes for a half second then opened them again and whipped his head to look at his friend. Jared was staring down at his hand on Jen’s leg, face scrunched adorably in concentration. He seemed to become aware that Jen was looking at him, saw the look on his friend’s face and snatched his hand back. 

“Um, sorry.”

“What? What for?”

“For doing it again. That teasing thing, you know.”

It took Jensen a minute to figure it out then he half snorted, half sighed. “We obviously need to talk about this. Because I don’t want you to stop touching me.” His face turned violently red “I--I mean,” he started to stammer. 

Jared fought to suppress a smile but couldn’t. They both giggled then burst out laughing, falling on each other as they let loose. When Jared had wiped at a few stray tears away he turned back. “Sorry. You were saying?”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m an idiot.”

“Well, I knew that.”

“Shut up, I’m being serious here. I just…I can take the teasing if it means the touching but I can’t not have the touching, you know?”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “Um…”

Jensen shook his head, leaned in and brought his friend’s face to his. Touching foreheads together he said, “that shit I said earlier? Never mind. Didn’t happen. Total mind erase Just,” he paused and swallowed, “just try not to be too naked around me.Deal?”

Jared covered Jen’s hands with his own big paws and smiled sweetly. “Deal.” 

They stayed there like that then Jensen coughed and, in a parody of Dean’s voice asked, “Chick flick moment over?”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They settled back and watched the rest of the movie like normal. When it was done, Jensen stood and yawned. “Think I’m headin’ for bed, dude.” He gestured. “One last pee?”

Jared started to get awkwardly up, Jensen having to help him a little. Once in there Jen backed off and shut the door, then wandered away a little. He didn’t want to be standing right there cause ew. But he also wanted to be close enough he could get to Jared if something happened. Shortly there was a flush and he heard the sink. The door opened and Jared tried to come hobbling out. 

“Oh for--!” Jensen rushed over and gave him a shoulder. They managed to get Jared undressed to his boxers and into bed. Once he was all settled in, Jen hovered for a sec then, “If you need me--”

“I know where to find you.”

“You better **not** come find me. Just call out or something. I should hear you.”

“Dude, you sleep like the dead.” He stopped at the look on Jen’s face. “But then I can be loud.”

“Loud enough to wake the dead,” they both said together and laughed, Jensen a bit shakily. 

“It’s just a cut in my foot. You know that, right? ”

“I know. I’m being overprotective.”

“It’s sweet.” Only Jared could say that and mean it sincerely and not blush or feel embarrassed. 

Jensen muttered something and then turned away, pausing at the doorway. “You need anything?”

“No. Go to bed, Smeckles.”

“’Kay.” With a wave Jensen left. 

Half an hour later, tucked into bed, he knew he wasn’t going to be getting much, if any, sleep that night. He was getting up to go check on Jared when his cell rang. He thought he’d turned it off but shrugging he checked the number. 

A laugh in his voice he answered. “Dean Winchester’s phone. If you’re a hot chick leave your name, a number and your bust size.”

“Very cute,” Jared’s voice crackled back. “I figured this was better than shouting.”

“You need something?”

“Um, no, not really.”

“Then why you callin’?” There was silence. “JayPad?”

“I dunno.”

Jensen smiled and was glad Jared couldn’t see it. “You want me to come up for a bit?”

“That’d be cool, thanks.”

Hanging up, Jensen gathered his pillow and headed upstairs. Jared had the lamp on and was setting his phone down when he entered. “Nice move, calling my cell. Good thing I had it on.”

Jared watched Jensen slip into bed with him and fluff his pillow. “I kinda want to ask you something but I don’t want you to take this wrong way.” Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I just…it seems like a good idea maybe if you were to sleep here with me tonight?” It was said in a big rush of words but Jensen had once put up with a Jared after two bags of gummi bears and three Red Bulls talking at him a mile a minute about why brunettes truly rule the world while blondes just think they do. So yeah, he could follow it. 

“You’d be fine with that?”

“Me? Yeah. I figured maybe you,” Jared made a vague gesture, “wouldn’t be too sure about it.”

“Well I’m getting fuck all sleep downstairs worrying about you falling out of bed or some shit so being here at least I can help.” He bit his lip. “I just,” he coughed and looked away, “don’t know if anything, um, embarrassing might happen. Especially in the morning.”

Jared looked puzzled then comprehension dawned. “Oh! Oh, well,” he flicked his hair back, “I would understand. I’d be all right with it. I mean, you know.” He looked down then back up, “will you?”

And that was it. Jensen nodded, got a clap on his shoulder and slipped under the covers--so far he’d stayed atop them. He was snuggling down, trying not to touch Jared at all when he heard Jared sigh happily. “Night Jensen.”

“Night Jared.” 

And with that, they both fell asleep. 

Jared woke up with a happy sigh, his hand running over the arm that was draped across his chest. He felt the lovely, warm body behind him shift slightly and let his hand drift down to twine his fingers with the other hand. He lay there and contemplated getting up but there was something nagging at him. It was then the hand around his tightened, the memories of last night came back and then the hand was yanked away and someone said, “oh shit!” very loudly. 

Groaning, Jared turned onto his back and snagged Jensen, pulling him back down to the bed. “Hey, not ready to get up yet.”

“Jared--!” 

But Jared wasn’t about to let him panic. He pushed and maneuvered until Jensen was laying back down then cuddled in around him, this time as the bigger spoon. Wrapping his arm firmly around Jen’s chest and lacing their fingers together again, he spoke in a calm voice. “Nothing to freak out about.”

“We’re _cuddling_. I was cuddling you in your sleep.”

“So? I like cuddling.”

“Jared,” Jensen was starting to sound exasperated so Jared jumped in. 

“We said we were still going to touch, didn’t we?”

“But--”

“I know we don’t usually do this kind of touching but I guess we needed it. No big deal. I like it. We’re friends. You didn’t jump me in my sleep. It’s cool, Jensen.”

“It is?”

“Yes. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

They lay there for a few minutes then Jared sighed and let go of his hand and rolled away. “Fine. I wanted to be comfy but if you’d rather not, then that works too, I guess.”

Jensen stared down at him for a few minutes then shook his head. “You’re a weirdo.”

Jared hid a smile. “Takes one to know one.”

They both laughed and then Jensen lay back down. This time they were side by side, arms touching, legs touching. “How’s your foot?”

“Fine until you just mentioned it.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah. Doesn’t hurt.”

Jensen got up and shimmied down to take a look. He unwrapped the gauze carefully and peeled it back, Jared hissing a little. “Hmm, doesn’t look too bad. I’m still not sure you shouldn’t see a doctor though. What if it’s infected?”

“We keep the bathroom pretty clean,” Jared felt compelled to point out. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Give it another day and if it’s not better by then then we’ll go to the doctor, all right?”

Jensen looked at him. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Deal.”

Jensen scrambled out of bed and brought back new gauze with a washcloth and a basin of water. He lifted Jared’s leg and washed the cut then dried it carefully and rewrapped the bandage. When he was done he leaned in, totally without thinking, and kissing it. He froze. His head was done and he shook with the effort not to look up. He was taking a shaking breath when Jared’s hand touched his head and he jerked. 

“Hey. It’s cool.” Jared saw the disbelief in Jen’s eyes. “No, really. My Mom used to do that. A kiss to make it better. Thank you.” 

Jensen swallowed hard and whispered, “You’re welcome,” then jumped out bed like it was on fire and raced to the bathroom. A half second later he threw the door back open. “You need this?” 

“I can wait,” Jared chuckled and settled back in bed, thinking hard as he heard the shower running. A little while later Jensen came back out, toweling off and looking much better if a bit twitchy. 

Jared let himself be helped up and into the bathroom. With a “be back soon” Jensen left him to his own devices which was nice. He contemplated taking a shower but knew Jen would give him hell for it so he hopped back out of the bathroom and flopped back down on the bed. 

“Jared!”

“I hopped!”

Jensen growled and walked briskly over to him. “Let me see your foot.”

“Yes, dear,” slipped out and Jensen froze for a moment then scowled again and yanked Jared’s leg up. “Hey!”

“Shut up.” He inspected it. “Looks good. But don’t do that again.”

“Yes, dear,” Jared repeated, with a big grin on his face. 

“You want help coming down to breakfast or would His Majesty like breakfast in bed today?”

“Why, I believe I shall take the morning meal on the verandah,” Jared said in a horrible Southern accent. Jensen held it together for about two seconds then laughed so hard he had to sit down. Jared beamed.

“C’mere,” Jensen said when he finally tapered off. They got up and headed down the stairs. Luckily, Jensen had already let the dogs out. He plunked Jared down at the table and wandered over to look through cabinets. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Steak.”

Jensen turned and raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

“How about eggs and bacon?”

“That I can do.” Within minutes eggs were cooking and the spell of delicious bacon was filling the kitchen. Jensen had switched on the coffee machine first thing--it was always the first thing he did when he got up--and now two mugs were ready. 

They are in companionable silence until the ringing of the phone broke it. Jensen got up and checked caller ID. “Shit.” He thought about not answering then shook his head. “What the hell are you doing up this early?” He figured the best way to start was by playing offense. 

“Haven’t gone to bed yet, son,” came Christian Kane’s drawl. “Thought I’d check up on you since you went and _hung up_ on me last night.”

“Um, sorry. But you were kinda being a jerk.” He heard Jared snort into his coffee behind him. 

“And you were crazy. Forgive and forget. How’s your man?”

Trying to fight down the blush, he replied, “he’s fine. The cut isn’t as bad and there doesn’t seem to be an infection.”

“So crisis averted?”

“You’re a dick.”

“If I was you’d want me.”

“You wish.”

“No, you wish.”

“Are we done?”

“Awww, do you have to go spoon feed Jared?”

“Yeah, we’re done.”

Jared yelled from the table, “See ya, Kane!”

“How’d Gigantor know it was me?”

“He’s psychic. Bye.” It was getting scary how good it felt to keep hanging up on Chris. Jen turned with a smile on his lips. “I kinda called him last night.”

“Yeah, cause Kane would be the one I would turn to for medical advice too,” Jared snorted. 

“No, you’d ask Chad. Which is way worse.” 

“So who calmed you down?” Jared thought about it. “Danneel?”

“Tom.”

Jared laughed. “You asked Superman for help?”

“Shut up. He was it. And he did help.”

Jared’s smile softened. “I’m glad. Remind me to send him a Superman balloon. To set.”

Jensen shook his head. “Aside from that, what are we going to do today? That will keep you off your feet, I mean?”

“Mmm,” Jared put his finger to the side of his mouth and pretended to think. “I think I’d like to stay in bed and eat food and watch TV all day.”

“That’s different from your other days off how?” 

“Ha ha. What about you?’

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do?”

Jensen looked at him. “I thought I’d go try out for Miss Universe. Do I need to shave my legs? What the hell do you think I’m gonna do? I’m gonna look after you.”

“You don’t have to. You’re not Dean. And once you get me back upstairs you can do whatever with whomever you want to and--”

“You’re an idiot,” Jensen broke in. They just stared at each other. 

“I’ll probably drive you crazy.”

“Then it really _will_ be like any other day off,” Jensen joked.


	5. Chapter 5

After cleaning up a bit they made their way back upstairs. After debating on whether to have an epic _Lord of the Rings, Die Hard, Star Wars,_ or _Indiana Jones_ marathon and not being able to choose, they flipped around on the TV and discovered that one of the Turner channels was apparently running a James Bond marathon that day. 

“Jackpot!” Jared shouted and settled back in, watching Sean Connery blow shit up and seduce all the women. Jensen shook his head and then plopped down on the bed too. 

“Who’s the best Bond?” Jared asked a bit later. 

“Connery. No question.”

“I thought you liked Daniel?”

“I do. But Connery is now, and forever will be, Bond.” Jared fidgeted on the bed, fingers playing with the comforter. Jensen looked over at him and sighed. “Ask me.”

“What?”

“You know you want to.”

“I, um, well, which one do you think is the hottest?” 

“Young Connery is pretty good and Daniel Craig had the rockin’ bod but honestly? I think Pierce Brosnan rocked the total package.”

“Pierce? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just…nothing.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Which one for you?”

Jared looked at him. “Um, I’m not gay. Or bi.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t find a guy attractive. I **know** you think Johnny Depp is good looking.”

“Everyone with eyes thinks that.”

“C’mon. Or just pretend for a minute.”

Jared sat there in silence and Jensen shook his head. “Forget it.” He started to get up but Jared’s hand tugged him back down. 

“Um, Daniel. I really like Daniel’s looks.”

Jensen smiled. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Shut up,” Jared smiled back and they turned back to the movie. Connery morphed into Roger Moore. Jensen disappeared on occasion to deal with the dogs or phone calls or to get Jared a drink or snacks. During _Octopussy_ , which Jensen could not stand, he disappeared for a while and came back with Chinese from the local place they liked. 

As _The Living Daylights_ played, Jared and Jensen got into a very intense game of trying to flick noodles into the garbage and seeing who could get more in. Jensen won. By one noodle. Jared accused him of cheating. “How would I do that?” Jensen asked. Jared mumbled something and fake sulked. They broke open their fortune cookies shortly after. 

“Apparently I am going to have much good fortune smile on me,” Jared grinned, holding his up. 

Jensen shook his head and read his. He immediately crumpled it up into a fist. “Look, time for Pierce as Bond. You know, I know he was a fair Bond but I’ll actually always think of him as Remington Steel.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “What did your fortune say?”

“Nothing.”

Jared thought about saying something, teasing or trying to grab it but there was something in Jen’s eyes. Letting it go, he settled back to watch the movie. 

Jensen sat, rigid, for two minutes then muttered, “fuck it,” and thrust the wadded up paper at him. Jared took it and unfolded it, smoothing it against his leg. 

_That elusive love you’ve been chasing after will finally be caught today._

Jared’s breath caught and he flicked his eyes to Jensen, who was watching the movie like it was a training film and he was a new Double O agent. Then he read it again. It still said the same thing. “Jen…”

“Fortunes are always wrong, right? It’s stupid. Look, there’s Q!”

Jared reached out and touched Jensen’s hand. They both went still. “You’re my best friend. This has been such a great day.”

“Yeah, so don’t ruin it by saying something we’ll both regret.” It came out sounding much more bitter than Jensen had intended it. Jensen shook his head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole.”

Jared’s hand clenched around Jen’s and he sat all the way up. His free hand came up and touched his friend’s shoulder. “Jen?”

“We’re missing the movie.”

Jared shook his head, put his hand under Jensen’s chin and turned his face. Letting go of his other hand, Jared left the one on the shoulder and cupped his face with the other. “I wanted to tell you that this has been a great day for me One of the best I can remember in a long time. And that you make my life so much better. I wanted to tell you that you _will_ find love someday.” Jensen tried to turn his face away but Jared wouldn’t let him. “But honestly, Jen,” Jared took a deep breath, “mostly right now I just want to kiss you.”

Jensen sat for a second then slapped Jared’s hand away and started to scramble out of bed with a “You son of a--!”

“No!” Jared grabbed him and pulled him back. “Fucking listen to me!”

“If you’re gonna pull this shit,” Jensen started to say but Jared clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Since you told me about liking me, back when I was in that damn wedding dress, I’ve been thinking about you and me.” Jensen tried to say something from behind his hand. “Shut up and listen. And then last night and today, I couldn’t stand to see you hurting. When that guy was trying to pick you up yesterday? I was jealous. God, I was so jealous. I didn’t want you with him. And then when we woke up today it felt so natural.” Jared let his hand slip, freeing Jen’s mouth. 

Jensen just sat there and didn’t speak, waiting for Jared to continue. 

He did. “Then when you showed me the fortune, and you were so obviously hurting, man,” Jared ran a hand through his hair, “all I wanted to do was hold you and make it better.”

“So you want to mother me?” Jensen couldn’t help but blurt out. 

“No. I mean, right after, when you got mad all I wanted to do was kiss you. Pretty sure that’s not a motherly instinct.”

Jensen muttered something about “might be to certain fans,” and shifted. 

“Jensen,” Jared shook his head in exasperation, “I’m trying to tell you something here. That love you’re looking for? From me?” Jared licked his lips. “I think you’ve got it.” He hurried on. “I’m not joking, I’m not yanking your chain, I’m not teasing. I’ve known for a long time that I love you, Jensen. But I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

Silence rang out over the room. Both men were still as statues. 

“You’re not--”

“I know I’m not gay or bi or whatever. I have had thoughts though.”

“Not the same.”

“I know.”

“I think you’re confused, Jared,” said Jensen very, very softly. “I think you’re confusing our touchy-feely friendship for love. And I’m sorry.”

“I thought of that,” came back the reply. “I really did. But I’m touchy feely with all my friends, you know that, and I’ve never wanted to kiss any of them. Okay, Genevieve and Sandy but I knew I wanted them from the start.”

“It’s not the same.”

“You didn’t, like, turn me gay. Or bi, or whatever, Jensen.”

Jensen gave a hollow laugh and scrambled out of the bed. Bond continued to play in the background unheeded. “I…I have to…I can’t…” He ran from the room as if it contained Azazel reborn. He heard Jared calling his name as he pounded downstairs just long enough to grab a pair of shoes and his keys, phone and wallet and fly out the door. Some small part of him felt bad for leaving Jared with his foot like that but most of him was chanting “get out, get out, get out”. That was the part he heeded. 

He threw himself into his truck and jammed the keys in so hard he heard them creak. He revved the engine and tore out of there, driving in no particular direction. He wandered around Vancouver for a while then drove out of town and then back in. His brain felt scrambled. He thought about calling someone but who could he talk to? 

He let his subconscious drive and wasn’t startled to discover where he ended up. 

“Mr. Ackles. Wasn’t expecting you in today,” the guard at the gate said. 

“Yeah, just need to pick something up from my trailer,” Jen bluffed. “Won’t be long.”

After being waved through, he drove his truck onto the lot and got out. He went briefly to his trailer but there was too much Jared there. He wandered out and ended up somewhere he should have known he would. 

He was sitting behind the wheel of the Impala lost in thought when the side door opened. He jumped and gaped at Jared. “Your foot!”

“It’s fine.” He lifted a leg and showed him the walking boot. “I had Clif run me to the doc and put this on.”

“How’d you find me?”

“Are you kidding? Like I don’t know you. Knew you’d end up at the Impala eventually.”

Jensen shrugged and turned back to look out. 

They sat there in silence for a bit more then, “I know you don’t believe me. I know you think I’m being stupid or something. Gullible, maybe? But I’m really not. I’m going to prove that to you.”

Jensen didn’t say anything to this declaration. 

“But for now, will you come home?”

“I’m not sure that’s such a great idea.”

Jared sighed. “I promise I won’t weird you out. I know you’re thinking about leaving,” he tapped his temple. “I know you, remember? Just give me a chance. Please?” He turned the puppy eyes on Jensen, who finally cracked a smile and slapped out at him. “Hey, injured guy here!”

“Who finally went to the doctor,” Jensen pointed out.

“Yeah. Well. You’re more important.” Jared blushed furiously. Which made Jensen embarrassed and flushed. “Come home?”

Jensen sighed. It was pretty much a foregone conclusion anyway. “All right.” He saw Jared smother a grin and got out. He helped Jared walk unevenly back to where Clif had parked the van. “You wanna ride back in that? Not sure you can get up in my truck.”

“I’d rather ride with you,” Jared admitted softly. 

“If you think your foot can handle it.”

“It can.”

They told Clif they were heading home and watched him drive off then Jensen helped Jared into the truck. They arrived back and Jensen marveled at how things looked the same. The dogs ran out to greet them and he petted them absently, then helped Jared upstairs and back into bed. The TV was still on. 

“You left the TV on?”

“Yeah, well, I was in a bit of hurry.” Just then Jared’s stomach rumbled. They both looked at each other then laughed. 

“Must be time to eat. Then it’s _usually_ time to eat with you.” He pulled the phone to his ear. “Pizza?”

“Sounds good. And we can finish the Bond marathon,” Jared replied as he patted the bed beside him. He kept his hand there and his look expectant as Jensen frowned. He put a tiny tilt to his head and a look in his eyes and Jensen sighed and shook his head, but not saying no. He ordered pizza for them then kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed with Jared, who looked so pleased he might bust. They settled back and were deep back into the world of 007’s and spies in no time. 

After working their way through the pizzas they were drifting pleasantly when the phone rang again. Jen’s cell. He looked at the number. 

“Kane again?”

“No.” He flipped the phone open. “Hey boss.” Jared made a face. The only person Jen ever called boss was Kripke. “Yeah, we stopped at set to pick something up. Broken? No, Jared’s leg isn’t broken. It’s his foot. No, that’s not broken either. He stepped on some glass.” Jensen listened briefly then made a face at Jared. “I know. Yeah. No, he went to the doctor,” and now Jared made a face, “and the doc said,” Jen gestured at Jared who pulled the phone away from his ear and started talking into it. 

“Hey Eric. Yeah, no, I’m good. Went to the doc and he said it’s not infected or anything, in fact Jensen did a real good job of cleaning and bandaging it.” He shot a smile at Jen. “Doctor says I have to wear this boot thingee for a couple days and then I should be fine. Didn’t even need stitches. Yeah, I’ll be at work tomorrow. I promise to be more careful.” He handed the phone back to Jensen who endured a lecture from Kripke about how he needed to keep a closer eye on Jared. Finally the boss stopped talking and signed off. 

“Whew!” Jensen put the phone down. He turned and shot Jared a look. “Did a good job bandaging, huh?”

“You always take such good care of me,” Jared said sweetly, completely serious. 

Jensen blushed a bit pink in the cheeks and turned back to the movie. Jared grinned and mentally added ‘score’ in his head. 

They slept in separate beds that night, after Jensen helped Jared hobble around. Jensen slept soundly and did not go upstairs at all. But he may have dreamed of Jared a little. 

The next week went pretty much as normal. Jared got razzed at work by everyone for his foot, Jensen called Kane and Jared called Murray. It was all the usual stuff. 

Except every once in a while Jared would touch him, or say something nice and flattering or just be a bit boyfriend-ish or something. It would freak Jensen out for a minute. Then things would settle back to normal. 

Another week went by and the weekend came. Kane invited Jensen down to hang out with him and Carlson and Manns and Jensen hesitated. Part of him didn’t want to leave Jared but part of him really wanted to get away and talk to someone. Course, it’s not like he could talk to the guys. Maybe Jason. He told Kane he’d have to check his schedule. 

“Check with your honey buns, you mean.”

“Not helping.”

On Friday, Jensen still hadn’t made up his mind. He thought about calling Danneel and asking her advice but didn’t. He thought about calling Tom but couldn’t. Instead, he wished he could ask Jared. But, obviously, that wasn’t an option. He was dithering in his trailer when Jared bounded in. Well, as good as he could with his foot. 

“We doing anything this weekend, Smeckles? Cause if not, I have got us some plans!”

“Oh?” Hmm, he’d listen and if he didn’t like it then he’d go down to see Kane and the guys. 

“One of my Mom’s former students had this whole weekend getaway set up, for him and his wife? He told Mom all about it when he called her and then he told her his wife was in a minor car accident.”

“Uh huh.”

“So he offered the getaway to Momma, right? He thought she and Dad might like to get away. But she can’t. School just started again. But she didn’t want to turn him down, you know. So she took it. She thought she’d give it to my brother.”

“But he can’t go,” Jensen guessed. 

“He’s on call all weekend. So she thought I might like it.”

“Who did she want you to take?” Jensen asked shrewdly.

Jared blushed and looked down. “She wanted to know if I would take Sandy.”

“Maybe rekindle the relationship, eh?” 

“Yeah. But I told her no. Sandy and I are done. I told her I’d take it anyway. I said I’d ask if you wanted to go.”

“What did she say to that?”

“She said she thought it was a great idea.”

Jensen peered at him suspiciously “Spill the rest, JayPad.”

“Well,” Jared swept his hair back, “she said it would be nice if I were to take my friend with me and help you get over losing Danneel and maybe we’d find some nice young ladies we’d want to spend time with. I told her what I wanted to do was spend time with you.” He paused. “Mom said that was very sweet of me.”

“But you didn’t clarify.” He didn’t blame Jared. After all, what should he tell his mother? ’Mom, I’m having feelings for my male co-star? I think I might be gay. Or possibly bi?’ That was stupid. He was so deep into his own thoughts he barely heard the reply. “Sorry, what?”

“I said I wanted to go away with you and only you. I figure I have to make sure there’s something here, that you’ll let me in, before I go telling my Mom.” Jared looked hopeful and defensive and embarrassed all at the same time. 

Jensen just looked. “You want to go away with me? For a weekend.”

“Yes. It’ll be fun!” He stopped. “Wait, did you have plans?”

Jensen shrugged. “Kane invited me down for the weekend.”

“Oh, right, I should have figured.” Jared looked crushed. He waved a hand. “Course, you go hang with the guys. I’ll call Mom back and tell her to keep the tickets and whatever and--”

“But I’d much rather spend the weekend with you.”

Jared stopped, mid flap. “What?”

“Don’t make me say it again. I know you heard me the first time.”

Jared broke into a huge grin. “Really?”

“As long as it isn’t some cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere. Knowing us, we’d get attacked by zombies or some shit.”

With a laugh, Jared shook his head. “No, it’s a nice little place in Aspen, Colorado. One of those villa things, I think.”

“So I should pack for cold weather? Course, it will still be warmer than fucking Canada,” he smiled. 

Jared smiled back. Just then an AD came and got the guys for their last shots of the day then everyone was told to go home. It took a while to get out of costume and makeup and during that time Jared and Jensen both made calls. Jen just left Kane a message saying that he had made other plans and for him to have fun without him. 

They went back to their house, where Jensen asked, “what time do we leave?”

“Flight leaves at 8:45 tomorrow morning.”

“Not much time to pack.”

“Nope.” They went to their rooms and took care of things, made yet more phone calls and got it all settled. Luckily, they had had nearly four years of this and were getting quite good at it. Deciding to turn in early they wished each other good night and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

By afternoon they were in Aspen, picking up their luggage and grabbing a cab. The tickets had been first class, which was nice. Not something they usually paid the extra money for. They had sat next to each other, talking softly and no one had bothered them. Now the cab was taking them to their villa or lodge or whatever it was. They pulled up and Jensen got out and gasped. “Wow!” It was huge and it was gorgeous. “This guy really wanted to impress his wife.”

“Yeah, guess so,” Jared smiled, thanking the driver. “You like it, then?”

“Not bad,” he slipped back into cavalier mode. He laughed and shoved at Jared, who shoved playfully back. 

“Hi, I’m Jared Padalecki. Think there’s a reservation for me? He looked at Jensen. “Mom put it in my name, sorry.”

“No big deal,” Jensen waved it off. 

“Ah yes,” said the desk clerk, oozing snobbery. “I have it right here.” He clicked a few buttons peered up. “A suite, it says.” He glanced at Jensen. 

“That’s right.” Jared didn’t seem to have seen the glance. 

“Mmm,” the man mused and then typed a few more things. “Well, I see you’re with us all weekend.” He turned and pulled something out of drawer. “Here is your key, Mr. Padalecki.” He snapped his fingers and a young man appeared to take their luggage. “Room 1612. The 3rd floor. Gregory, show these guests to their room, please.” Jensen couldn’t help but notice the stress put on guests and the singular of room. He looked at Jared but his friend was already following, and chatting with, Gregory. Jensen looked back at the clerk who simply stared back at him. 

The room was fantastic, airy and lots of space. It was tastefully decorated and there was a big window with a view of the mountains. “Wow! Look at that!” Jared exclaimed and wandered over to the window. “Gorgeous!” 

Seeing Gregory setting down their stuff, Jensen pulled out some cash and handed it to him. “We’ve got it from here, thanks.” Jared was wandering around like this was his first time in a hotel, touching thing and leafing through items. He picked up the room service menu. “Wow, we’ll have to order some of this!”

Jensen, meanwhile, went into the next room. He stopped when he saw what was in there. “Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s only one bed.”

“Look! They left takeout menus, even though they also have room service. How weird is that?!”

“Jared! Focus! There’s only one bed!”

Jared came striding in, looked at the big bed and shrugged. “So?”

“So, why did you get us a room with only one bed?” Jensen asked suspiciously. 

“I didn’t. The married couple got it, remember?” Jared looked hurt. 

“Oh, yeah.” He’d forgotten about that part. He shrugged. “Well, I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“What? Why? We’ve both slept in the same bed before. I mean, I’m big but I don’t need that much room.”

Jensen looked at him. 

“Jen,” Jared crossed to him and took both his hands, holding them to his chest. “I promised you, didn’t I? No going faster than you wanted. But I was going to show you how serious I was? This is exactly that.” He waited. 

Jensen stared into those big beautiful eyes and then nodded. “You’re right. I’m not being fair, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jared sighed in relief. “I get it.” He grinned. “What now?”

“I think we should unpack.” Jensen moved to put his suitcase on the bed. 

“Aw, no fun! Why don’t we go do something?”

“Unpack first, JayPad.” Jensen looked back over his shoulder and winked. “Fun later, I promise.”

Taken aback by Jensen’s moment of flirting, Jared gaped and then nodded. 

When they were done, they decided to go for a walk around the area and check out some stuff. Bundling up, especially Jensen who got cold easily, they wandered out and into the streets. It was nice, people didn’t seem to recognize them and they had a freedom they seldom had. Jared dragged him around, making him look at things, but he was okay with that. They stopped and got hot chocolate from a vendor and sipped as they walked. 

They found themselves in a small park and they sat on the bench and sipped and watched children playing in the snow and animals romping. Jared sighed. “I miss my dogs.”

“We could have brought them. Lots of people bring pets on vacation.”

“Nah. I wanted it to just be us, but I can’t help but miss ‘em, you know?”

“I know.” Jensen reached out and touched Jared’s hand, smiling. It felt so good he left it there until a woman with a young girl in tow shot them a nasty look as she walked by. Jensen blushed and scooted away but Jared just looked after her nonchalantly. 

Shortly, because Jared was hungry, they stopped and got a snack, then went back to wandering. It was then that they saw an advertisement for a local concert taking place the next night. “We should go,” Jared said, pointing. 

“You think?”

“Sounds cool.”

“I’m game,” Jensen shrugged and that seemed to be that. Eventually they wound their way back to the hotel and up their rooms. Jensen said he was going to take a shower.

“Awww, are you cold, Jenny?” Jared teased. 

“Shut up,” he laughed back and went in. When he got out, toweling his hair dry on the really nice towels they’d been given, he found Jared on the couch reading a book. His feet were shoeless and sticking over the sides, one long arm lazily drooping except for when he needed to turn a page. Suddenly, once again, Jensen was struck with a wave of feeling. A mix of love, lust, and affection. He stood there, rooted, just staring. 

Jared finally seemed to realize it and looked up. When he saw the look on Jensen’s face, his eyes changed. He cocked his head slightly to one side, then carefully set the book down and walked over. His hands shaking just a little, he reached out and took hold of Jen’s shoulders. “Jensen?” he croaked out. 

“If you don’t kiss me in the next five seconds, I’ll never believe another thing you say.”

Jared would have laughed but he was too busy diving toward Jen’s mouth. They met in a clash of teeth and wetness. Without thinking Jared pulled Jensen against his own body and held him there, as if afraid he’d run. Jensen met the kiss and more, giving as good as he got. 

Finally a need to breathe drove them apart. Jared groaned as he saw Jensen’s shiny, swollen lips and made to dive right back into the kiss. But Jensen took a breath and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

Jared stood there. “Jen?”

“I…if we do more right now, I’ll just,” he looked away, “I’ll just give in, do whatever you want. I don’t want it like that. I’m sorry.”

Jared pressed his lips together. “No, I understand. I get it. I guess I wouldn’t really be showing you how serious I was if I just dragged you to bed. Or, you know,” he gestured behind him, “the sofa.”

Jensen let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah.” He looked up through his lashes, “it was a great kiss, though.”

Jared laughed too. “Yeah.” Feeling the need to break the tension he asked, “you done?”

“What?”

“I mean,” he gestured, “in the shower.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Think I’ll take a turn then.”

Jensen watched Jared pad away, wrenching his eyes from his friend’s gorgeous ass. He picked up the book Jared had put down and flipped to the beginning. He was rereading the 3rd page for the 4th time when he heard Jared come out. To Jensen’s disappointment, he was fully dressed, hair combed back. 

“I, um, I gotta go run some errands. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“Errands?”

“Just some stuff. I’ll be back soon.” Jared went to the door and looked back over his shoulder. He gave a little wave and left. Jensen was left on the couch, holding a book and wondering what the hell just happened. 

When Jared got back about an hour later, Jensen was just zipping up his suitcase. He froze when he heard the door but then went right on. 

“Jensen, I’m back. Sorry it took so long but I--” Jared stopped abruptly as he saw Jensen putting his obviously packed suitcase down by the bed. “What…what’s going on? Did something happen? Did someone call?”

Though Jensen’s heart was breaking, it gave his soul a little lift that his friend’s first thought was that someone had been hurt, not that Jen as running away. It made him feel a little ashamed but then he steeled himself. “I’m heading back to Vancouver. Nothing happened, just…” he stopped, not knowing how he could get through this. Like ripping a Band-Aid, he thought. “This was a mistake.”

“What?”

“If you’re so freaked out by us kissing that you have to fucking make up excuses and leave, then I should get out while I can.” Jensen couldn’t help the heated anger that crept in his voice. “So I’m going. Cause I won’t let you break my heart, Jared.”

“I’m not going to,” Jared protested. “Wait, let’s back the crazy train up. You think I didn’t like the kiss?”

“Why else would you go running to the shower and then out of the fucking room?” It was meant to be angry and sarcastic but instead it came out sounding defeated. 

Jared shook his head, laughing, stopping quickly when he saw the look on Jen’s face. “C’mere,” he said, walking to him with his arms out. Jensen didn’t move toward him but didn’t move away as Jared pulled him into a hug. “You’re an idiot.” It was said with a great deal of affection. Pulling Jensen down to sit on the bed, Jared explained, “I had to take a shower because I was so turned on I had to jack off. I supposed I could have just done it in the bedroom but I figured the shower would be more discreet.” He watched Jensen blink. 

“As for leaving, well, part of it was that I knew if I didn’t get out I’d just want to pounce you again and you already said you didn’t want that But mostly it was that I realized,” Jared flushed pink and picked up the bag, “that I didn’t have any supplies with me so I had to run out and get some just in case.”

“Supplies?” Jensen asked then gasped as Jared tipped the bag over, showing condoms, lubes, some cheap candles, and a generic CD labeled ‘Romantic Guitar’. Wide eyed, he looked up at the now furiously blushing Jared. 

“I figured if things went, um, further, that we might need some of this. I didn’t want to get caught off guard. But I didn’t want to say ‘hey, running out for lube and condoms in case you want to fuck?’. I wish I had now though.” He looked down at the suitcase. “You were really gonna leave?”

Jensen felt ashamed. “I’m sorry. I just, the thought of you finally kissing me and not liking it was too much to bear.” He kept his head down. 

Hands grabbed hold of him, one on each side, and lifted his head. Jared was smiling, fondly. “I did like it,” he said softly. “A lot, obviously. I want to do more.” He glanced down at the stuff on the bed. “More kissing and just more in general. So please don’t leave?”

“Okay,” was all Jensen could say. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah.”

Jared bent and their lips brushed, so fleeting that Jensen found himself following Jared’s head as it pulled back, trying to recapture his mouth. Startled but pleased, Jared let himself be caught, their mouths sealing over each other. The kiss was long, passionate and full of emotion. 

When they separated, Jensen licked his mouth and whispered, “thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For putting up with me.”

“Well, it is a trial,” Jared started to joke, then paused, “but you’re worth it.”

Jensen laughed against his mouth and leaned back on the bed, pulling Jared with him. Startled, Jared went with it. They scooted back and lay there, arms encircling but not too tight. Jensen found himself just listening to his bedmate’s breathing and knew there was a dopey grin on his face. He couldn’t help it. 

Time passed and eventually the sky began to darken to twilight “Hungry?” Jared asked quietly. 

“I could eat. I bet you could too,” he teased. 

“I could. Why don’t you get unpacked again and I’ll find us a good place.”

“Cool.” 

In ten minutes all was back where it had been before and Jared was putting his phone away. “There’s supposed to be a great little Italian restaurant not far from here. Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Jensen hesitated then held out his right hand, palm down. Jared looked at him for a moment then his face beamed as he took hold of Jen’s hand and held it. They walked out of the room like that. 

Dinner went by in no time. They talked about everything and anything, their casual conversation like old but with a new flare underneath. Afterward Jared insisted on going for ice cream. Jensen pointed out that he was too full and Jared just scoffed. Jensen then embarrassed himself by bringing up an episode of Gilmore Girls where Lorelai did the same sort of thing. Jared made merciless fun of him for at least 15 minutes. It felt good. 

As Jared ate his Triple Fudge cone and Jensen lapped at a small vanilla--about all he could take on his full stomach--he couldn’t help but smile. And cursed himself for almost throwing this away earlier today. They still hadn’t been recognized and when Jensen brought this up, Jared simply pointed out that. Aspen was home to a lot of celebrities, so people were seemingly blasé about it all. 

“Huh.” Jensen mused. 

“Why? You want the fan girls swooning over you?” Jared teased. 

“No! I just, it’s nice, you know. Usually we only get this in Vancouver or when we’re home. When I go to LA I get recognized. If I were at Kane’s concert I probably would be right now.” He looked right at Jared. “This is better.”

Jared laughed. “Nice to know I’m better than Christian Kane. I am so going to text him that.”

“You should,” Jen laughed with him, so hard his ice cream wobbled. 

They were both still smiling as they walked back to the hotel. Jared went to the bathroom to wash the ice cream off his face, while Jensen flipped on the TV and found the Pay Per View channels. “Want to rent a movie?”

“What, James Bond?” Jared shouted. 

“No. Something else.” There was nothing good in the Pay Per Views though and he found himself flipping through the regular channels. It was there that he landed on-- “Oh here we go.”

“What?” Jared came out, saw what on the TV and just started to laugh. “Smallville reruns? Seriously?”

“Why not? Don’t you want to watch a show where the lead actor is actually as tall as you?”

“He’s an inch shorter actually,” Jared felt compelled to point out. 

“Whatever.”

“Is this one of your episodes?” Jared said as he jumped over the couch and plopped down beside him. 

“Nah, this isn’t season 4.” Jensen watched a little more and said, “I think this might actually be the first season. Welling looks young, doesn’t he?”

“He does, yeah.”

“This was back when you were on Gilmore Girls, isn’t it?”

“Think so.”

“Too bad there isn’t an episode of that on.”

“Or Dark Angel,” Jared teased back. 

“Dark Angel ruled,” Jensen flapped a hand at him. 

“You were hot as Alec.” He realized what he had just said and blushed. 

Jensen stared then licked his lips. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” Jared pushed his hair back. 

“Thanks.” 

Conversation stalled and they found themselves turning back to the TV. Yet Jared fidgeted and Jensen kept shooting sidelong glances his way. When it ended they left it on the channel, neither really watching what was on. Finally, Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Um, I’m gonna--” he started to say as he got up but Jared caught hold of his hand and pulled him back down. He landed awkwardly on Jared’s lap and looked up. That as the only warning he got before he was kissed rather soundly. 

Jared let out a shaky breath as he pulled back. “Just to clarify--I liked that. A whole lot.”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. “Me too. So much I think I’d like to do it again.”

“Really?”

“Youbetcha,” Jensen said and took the initiative and kissed the hell out of Jared. 

When they let go again, Jared licked his lips and said, somewhat shakily, “I think I might need another shower.”

Jensen paused then said, “for this?” and pressed his palm over Jared’s crotch. 

Letting out a little gasp, Jared replied, “yes.” 

Jensen smiled and began to stroke his fingers over the material. “Oh, I don’t think you need a shower, JayPad. I think you need me to do this,” and he kept right on stroking. After a few gaspy minutes Jared bit his lip, screwed his eyes tight and came, right in his pants. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. He slowly opened his eyes. “I haven’t done that in years.”

Jensen let out a very pleased smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” He leaned in close and pecked Jen on the mouth then looked down. “What about you?”

“I kinda wanted this to be about you.” He was suddenly embarrassed. 

“You sure? I mean, seems kind of selfish.”

“It’s cool.” He crawled out of Jared’s lap, but then turned and leaned on his shoulder. Without thinking Jared put his arm around and pulled him close, nuzzling into his hair. Jensen let out a contented sigh. 

It wasn’t until he heard Jared’s breathing even out that he realized that his friend was falling asleep. A smile creased his lips and he got up and prepared the bed. He came back and kissed Jared’s face. “C’mon, sleepy. Time for bed.”

“Jen?” came the sluggish reply. 

“Yeah, you have to help out, man. I know from experience I cannot carry you.” They staggered to their feet and Jensen managed to get Jared into the bed. He removed all his clothes and then changed his underwear, wiping him off quick in-between. Jared murmured and his cock twitched but that was all. When he was done he tucked him in with a “night, Jared.”

“Night, Jensen,” came the reply, breathed out before sleep took him. 

Jensen stared at him a little longer then got ready for bed himself. He climbed in, took one last look at his friend and then settled down for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jensen woke in the morning, the bed was empty and he had to squash a feeling of disappointment. Instead, he figured that Jared had gotten up and so he levered himself out of bed. He picked up his watch and noticed it was almost 8:00, which was sleeping in late for them. He took care of the stuff he needed to then got dressed and wandered out to the main room. No Jared. This time he didn’t panic. Still he was surprised there wasn’t a note. 

He was hanging up the phone from ordering room service when Jared came in. “Hey, you’re up!”

“Yeah. Where’d you go?”

“Out for a run. So beautiful and clear here, reminds me of Vancouver. I had planned to be back before you got up.”

“No worries. Had breakfast?”

“Not yet.”

“I ordered some. Might not be enough for you,” he teased, “but should get you started.”

“You’re so funny.” Jared had grabbed a towel and was wiping off sweat. “I’mma grab a quick shower.” While Jared was still in there the waiter came. It was all laid out when he got out. “Mmm, I like this. Being waited on hand and foot.” He made a gesture. “You may serve the food now.”

“You don’t care if you ever get laid again, do you?” They both froze then Jensen looked at Jared, grinning sheepishly.

Jared, being Jared, took that and ran. “Are you saying if I treat you nice I will get laid again?”

“Jared,” he said, “I can pretty much guarantee it.”

Jared exhaled out forcefully, then shook his head as if to clear it. 

Blushing slightly but determined to follow through, Jensen crossed to where his friend was and took his hand. He led him back over to the table, where the food was laid out and sat him down in the chair, then climbed into Jared’s lap. Loving the thunderstruck expression on his face, Jensen calmly grabbed a forkful of eggs and began eating. 

“Jensen?”

“Sorry. Did you want some?” He held up the fork. He could feel Jared hardening beneath him. 

“I just want you to know that if you don’t climb down off my lap very shortly, I’m going to have my wicked way with you.”

Jensen hid a smile as he swallowed the eggs and made very sure not to get down. After a few minutes he turned back with an expression that was one part bemused and one part almost hurt. “Jared?”

“I want to. You have no idea how much.”

“But?”

“But, I care about you too much to just throw you down and fuck you, Jensen. I know it sounds girly but I want our first time to be special. I want to show you how special you are to me.”

Jensen had to turn away. He coughed hard. “That _is_ pretty girly, dude. It came out in Dean Winchester’s voice. “But that’s part of what I love about you.” He turned back around and kissed Jared’s lips. He moved his mouth down Jared’s neck. Bringing his mouth up, he licked Jared’s ear and whispered. “How about a breakfast blowjob then?”

Jared let out a gasp, “Jesus!” Jensen slid down off his lap and onto the floor. He pulled open Jared’s pants and tugged the erection out, watching it harden more. He was about to put his mouth on it when Jared tugged at his hair. He looked up. “Are you sure?” Jared looked genuinely concerned. 

“I’m sure,” and then Jensen dove right into it. He was pleased at the very loud “Jesus Fucking Christ!” this elicited from above and grinned around the big cock in his mouth. As he began to alternate between sucking and pulling back to lick at the head, he lifted one hand and freed Jared’s balls. He rolled them in his hand and glanced up to see Jared throwing his head back, throat working. 

It didn’t take long before Jared was grabbing his shoulder and saying, “so close.” Inspired, Jensen sucked harder and slid one finger past Jared’s balls and circled his hole. He tapped it as he took as much of Jared in as he could and then swallowed. “Jensen!” Then Jared was coming. Jensen continued to swallow until he had every last drop. Then he pulled away and licked the glistening sheen from Jared’s still twitching dick. 

He climbed up from under the table and took a big swig of orange juice. He looked over and saw Jared’s eyes closed tight, his muscles all tense. Suddenly afraid, he went completely still. 

Jared must have sensed this because his eyes slowly opened and locked on Jensen. They were still filled with dazed desire. He held his hand out. Jensen took it and let himself be pulled in and kissed hard. Jared pushed his tongue into his mouth and plumbed it for the remains of his orgasm. 

When they separated, Jared was shuddering. He asked in a low voice, “what can I do for you?”

“What?”

“You jacked me off last night, you blew me this morning, I’m starting to feel very selfish. So what can I do for you?”

“You don’t have to--”

“You do want me, right?” Jared asked, fear creeping into his voice. 

“Of course! I just, don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“I’m ready for it.” It sounded so sure. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it--well, the cocksucking anyway. I’m pretty sure I’d be good at jerking you off. Had enough practice on myself.” He let out an awkward laugh. “But I want to do something to make you feel good, as good as you’ve been making me feel.” Jared leaned in close and said against Jensen’s skin, “I want to turn _you_ on.”

“You do,” Jensen started to protest but then he turned his head and their mouths met in a kiss. “Oh fuck it.” He shoved all the food to the end of the table, some of it falling off, and hopped up then pulled Jared down on top of him. Jared’s cock was still out of his underwear and was now rubbing against Jen’s pants. He pulled him down and thrust up against him, hard. Wrapping one leg around Jared’s waist, he whispered, “like this.”

Jared opened his mouth, perhaps to ask if it would be enough or if Jensen was sure but then Jensen snuck his hand down and tugged on his cock. All words flew out the window. After a few quick strokes Jensen let go--making Jared groan, who then tried to remember this was supposed to be about Jensen, not himself--and unzipped his own pants. He went to pull himself free but Jared’s big hand closed around him.

“Let me,” the command was husky and hit Jensen right where he lived. He let go and Jared wrapped his big fingers around the swelling shaft. Bringing their dicks together, Jared began rocking on top of Jensen, at first biting down on his lip to keep from crying out. Then he bent and kissed Jen’s mouth, pulling back only long enough to mutter things like “so hot” and “fucking sexy” and then dive back in again. 

Jensen’s hands slipped down into Jared’s pants and squeezed his butt, which made him thrust particularly hard against Jen and that was all she wrote. Jensen came with a shout and Jared followed a few seconds after. Then collapsed on top of Jensen. 

“Jay? I love you and all but I seriously need to breathe,” Jensen finally had to say. 

“What? Oh yeah.” He climbed off his friend--no, lover?--and flopped back in the chair. “And sorry again.”

“For what?”

“I got to come twice to your one.”

Jensen looked up from where he’d been mopping himself up with the napkins. He smiled and came over to him. Touching Jared’s face with one forefinger he said, “nothing to be sorry for. Haven’t come that hard in a long time.”

Jared blinked. “Really?” He started to smile. 

“Yes, you egomaniac,” Jensen laughed. “So thank you.” He kissed him again. Then he turned and looked at the mess on the table and just started laughing. He laughed so hard he had to hold onto Jared to stay upright. At first Jared looked at him as if he were in need of a doctor but then he started snickering too. Jared fell off his chair and pulled Jensen down with him and they lay on the floor and just giggled til they couldn’t breathe. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Jensen said, “oh man!”

“What can I say?” Jared mock bragged. “When I have sex, I really have sex.”

Jensen tried to laugh again but ended up just gasping. “Wow, we’re going to have to tip the hotel staff extra.”

Jared turned on his side and crooked his elbow, so his fist was on his chin. “We’ll send ‘em autographed crap or something to make up for it.”

“What if they don’t like our show?”

“We’ll send them autographed crap from Smallville.”

Jensen grinned, leaned in and grabbed Jared’s shirt and kissed him hard. “We need to get out of here or we are totally going to have sex again.”

“How would that would be bad?”

“I’m not as young as I used to be, Jay.”

Jared lifted a hand and sifted his fingers through Jen’s hair. “I don’t know. \You seemed to have the stamina of a 20 year old just a bit ago.”

Jensen smiled and levered himself up then looked back. “Race you to the shower?” He took off. 

“Hey!” Jared scrambled up after him. 

They took a wet, wild shower that did not lead to actual sex but skated the line. They came out of it laughing and dressed then Jensen suggested they check the Aspen Art Museum. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s a contemporary art museum here.” He saw Jared look at him. “Fine, so I looked it up online. I know you like art.”

“I’m not a huge fan of contemporary but I’m willing to check it out.” 

They were just leaving the room when they met the maid. Jensen blushed so hard that he thought he’d be stained red permanently. Jared turned slightly pink then pulled out a twenty, said, “sorry, we got a little over-enthusiastic”, put his arm around Jen’s waist and led him to the elevator. 

“Jared!”

“What?”

“What if she decides to sell her story to the tabloids or something?”

Jared’s brow furrowed then he said, “Let her. I’m not ashamed.” 

Jensen went still, then turned and backed Jared into the wall and kissed him. He pulled away and adjusted his pants just as they reached the lobby. Just as the doors were about to close Jared came out of his shock and followed. They spent the morning at the museum, looking at the exhibits and talking. They ate lunch in a little café nearby then went back to finish and browse the gift shop. Jensen bought a small print he thought his sister might like. Jared didn’t buy anything. 

“Didn’t like anything?”

“Not really. Besides, I left with the most beautiful ‘art’ in the place.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jensen stopped, gave him a Look and said, “It’s obvious I don’t love you for your sense of humor.”

“What? C’mon that was funny! Jensen!" He went running after him. 

They spent the afternoon wandering again, stopping to get a late afternoon drink in a bar, then heading back to their hotel. Jared had reminded Jensen of the concert they had seen then suggested they go out to eat before that. 

“You don’t want room service again?” Jensen teased, flashing a smile. 

“Only if you don’t want to actually make it to the concert,” Jared growled back as he let them in. He was pleased to see the mess was cleaned up from that morning and reminded himself to tip the maid again. They got dressed--taking turns so they wouldn’t be tempted--and headed out. They were both dressed up a little, not suits but Jared had on a nice shirt and a tie and Jensen had on a button down shirt with a jacket. 

Jared had made reservations for them at a local restaurant. He gave his name when they got there and they ordered their drinks when they sat. Jared was sipping his beer when he choked so hard he almost spewed it across the table. “Jensen!”

“Sorry,” Jensen said in a tone that seemed to say he was not sorry at all. He had just rubbed his foot against Jared’s then up his leg. He gave his friend (boyfriend?, he wondered for a moment) a filthy grin. He was about to say something when a woman and her teenage daughter walked up. 

“Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but aren’t you Jared and Jensen? From Supernatural?”

“Yes we are,” Jared said, turning on the charm. 

“Oh, that is amazing! I told my daughter,” she gestured at the girl, “that it looked like you but I didn’t think you’d be in Aspen.” Jensen could tell she really wanted to know what they were doing there. 

“Yeah, sometimes you just gotta exchange Canadian snow for American snow, right?” Jared grinned and the woman--who had to be in her 40’s--giggled. 

They chatted for a bit then both men signed autographs and sent the woman on her way. They noticed a few people looking over but mostly there was no interest. Aspen, after all, was home to quite a few famous people. They ordered at last and ate, but Jensen had a new wariness. It felt as if ‘real life’ had intruded on his time with Jared and he was pensive. Jared felt it and knew better than to try to cajole Jen into a good mood. Instead he talked about everything and nothing, letting words just flow in the silence. 

“Should we get dessert?” he asked as he finished his steak. 

Jensen rose out of his funk. “Up to you.”

Jared shrugged. “I’m good.”

Jensen stared at him. “Who are you and what did you do with Jared?”

“I just think we should head out.” 

Jensen looked at his watch, was about to say it was too early for the show, but then saw the look in Jared’s eyes. He nodded and they had a brief fight over the check, with Jared winning. They soon found themselves out on the street again. Jensen pulled his coat tight around him and Jared, without a regard, threw his arm around him and pulled him in. 

Eventually they headed over to the concert. It was in a local club. They got in and found a table and each ordered a beer. Jensen was just getting up the courage to take Jared’s hand when he was grabbed and someone shouted in his ear. “Well, look what the cat dragged in! Steve, C’mere!”

“Oh shit,” Jensen put his face in his hand and tried to sink into the ground. “What the hell are you doing here, Kane? I thought you had a gig in LA.”

“I did. But it fell through. Guess it’s a good thing you couldn’t make it after all.” He straddled the chair and poked out at Jared. “What’s up, Stretch? akin’ good care of my boy, here?” He paused to shout for beer then turned back. “So, how’s the sex?”

Jensen choked, even though he hadn’t been taking a drink and Jared turned red with embarrassment. “I know it might be impossible, Kane, but try not to be grossly crude for one night in your life, okay?”

“Aw, you mean you guys haven’t had sex yet?” He looked at them. “No. You have.”

“What? How can you tell?” Jared asked then regretted it. 

“Cause Jensen doesn’t look like he’s all tense and worried anymore. I know what someone who has had sex looks like, Padalecki.”

“Could you say it any louder?” Jensen complained. “I don’t think they heard you back in Vancouver.”

“I’m sure they’ll be able to figure it out for themselves. But way to go!” He did the finger point like a gun at Jensen. “You turned him! I didn’t think it was possible.”

“What? No! No one ‘turned’ me,” Jared protested. “Wait, stop derailing the conversation. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Yes, did you come just to make my life miserable?” Jensen added in.

“Told ya--our gig fell through.”

“And?” Jen prompted. 

“And we picked this one up.”

“You just happened to pick up a gig playing here? While we’re here?” Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you would be here. You just told me you couldn’t make it, that you had plans with Jared. I figured you guys would spend all weekend in bed at your house. How should I know you wanted to spend weekend in bed here?”

Jared sighed and put his head in his hands. “I don’t suppose we could bribe you to go away?”

“No.” He paused. “Wait, how much we talkin’ about here?”

Jensen shook his head. “Like you’d leave. You’d just take the money and sneak back.”

Christian looked like he was about to object, then shrugged. “Yeah, probably. Damn, you know me.” He smiled. “I’m glad to see you finally looking happy.” Kane looked at Jared. “About time you wised up and realized you should go gay for our boy, here.”

“No one went gay!” Jensen nearly shouted then realized he was making a scene and calmed down. 

Jared put out a hand and touched his arm, then turned toward Chris. “I like you. We’re friends, or at least friendly. But if you can’t be nice then either you go or we do.”

Kane looked at him for a long minute then nodded. “You just might do after all.” He took a big gulp of his beer and stood. “Stay for the show, ladies, and enjoy.” With a wave, he took off. 

Jensen sighed. “You know, he always says he prefers the music, then he does that drama queen stuff and I think he makes a better actor.”

Jared laughed and leaned forward. “Do you want to go? Cause we can.”

Jensen thought about it, really thought about it. “I’m game to stay. You?”

“Sure. But if he makes one more comment I reserve the right to punch him in the face.”

“Not the face. He’s got work.”

“Can I kick him in the balls then?” Jared teased. 

“Sure.” Smiling now, Jensen sat back and sipped his own beer. 

The show started and they enjoyed Steve and later Kane. Then they teamed up for a song which was really very good. Jensen was half afraid that they would try to get him on stage--they’d tried before--but this time they left him alone. At least until they did one of Steve’s love songs. 

“This one is for all you lovers out there, whether you’ve just found each other,” and Steve winked right at Jared and Jensen, “or have been together for years.” 

Jensen slid down in his chair, muttering “I hate him” while Jared laughed. It was a lovely song and they both clapped at the end. They said they were taking a break and stepped off stage. Soon both men came out and joined them at the table. 

Steve congratulated them on finally “pulling your heads out of your asses and getting together” while Kane just smiled. Eventually they went back up for another set, which the guys stayed for. Finally, Jensen leaned over.

“Ready to head back?”

Jared nodded. “If you are.”

They got up, getting a look and wave from Kane and Carlson, and walked out. It had gotten hot in there so they left their coats open as they walked back to the chalet. They headed back up to their rooms and pulled off layers as Jensen switched on lights. When he came back out Jared was on the couch, sprawled out, legs extended. Jensen went over and nestled himself into his embrace, sighing. They sat there, in silence, admiring the view from their window, for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

They got up, getting a look and wave from Kane and Carlson, and walked out. It had gotten hot in there so they left their coats open as they walked back to the chalet. They headed back up to their rooms and pulled off layers as Jensen switched on lights. When he came back out Jared was on the couch, sprawled out, legs extended. Jensen went over and nestled himself into his embrace, sighing. They sat there, in silence, admiring the view from their window, for a long time. 

“Thanks for putting up with them,” Jensen finally broke the stillness. 

“Hey, you put up with my crazy friends all the time,” Jared smiled though Jen couldn’t see it. 

“Yeah, but the comment about turning you gay?”

Jared maneuvered them around so that they were facing each other. “You know you didn’t, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Cause I still like girls.” He saw Jen’s face freeze and leaned in close . “But I love you.” If he had thought that Jensen was still before, that was nothing compared to him now. “Jensen?” He waited then waved his hand in front of Jen’s face. “Hello?”

“What?”

“Did you hear me?”

“I don’t think I did. I think I went temporarily insane.”

Jared smiled then pulled Jen in for a kiss. “I said, I love you.” He felt the intake of breath and stopped it with another kiss. “I’ve always known--well, for a long time anyway--that I love you, Jennybean.” He smiled as Jensen flinched at the nickname. “But these past few weeks made me realize that I’m _in love_ with you too.”

Jensen pulled back slight and said, in a horrified tone, “Oh my God, I _did_ turn you gay!”

“What? No! Jensen,” Jared started to argue and then saw the look in his friend’s eye. “Oh you’ll pay for that one.”

With an honest-to-goodness giggle, Jensen fell back into Jared’s lap. “Ooo, are you going to punish me? Kinky.”

Jared’s mouth fell open and he looked down. “You’re teasing me!”

“Yep.”

He was suddenly suspicious. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Filled my quota for the year.”

“Jensen…”

Turning his face up, Jensen sighed. “I guess cause I have to trust that you know your own feelings. You’ve shown that you do at least like me. And because I can’t bear the thought that somewhere down the line you’ll change your mind.”

“I’m not going to. Change my mind, that is.” Jared looked thoughtful. “I think I might have always been in love with you, actually. I just,” he shrugged, “the physical part, you know?”

“We seem to do pretty well on that,” Jen quipped. 

“We do.” Leaning down, Jared pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s lips. “I’m kinda dense sometimes, you know? I think it just took you coming out to me to make me realize how important you are to me. How much I love you.” He grinned. “Guess it was a good thing I wore that damn wedding dress after all!”

“You looked really good in it too.”

“Really?”

“…No.” 

“You little--” and Jared started tickling Jensen, who giggled and shouted and tried to get away but couldn’t. 

It ended in them both on the floor, out of breath and with ridiculous smiles on their faces. Their heads turned and eyes met. They each leaned in and kissed, a sweet delicacy turning to fiery passion. As Jared delved deeper into Jen’s mouth he fancied he could still taste residue of the beers they’d had earlier. 

Jensen was startled when Jared drew back. 

“Jen? Have you ever…?”

“Ever what?”

“You know? Had sex.”

Jensen fought not to roll his eyes. “I’m assuming you mean gay sex, not straight?” At Jared’s nod he continued, “and I’m also assuming you mean full on penetration, since we had sex earlier today. Blow jobs count, you know.”

“I know. Yeah. I meant, have you done ‘that’ with a guy?”

Jensen sat up, Jared following. They scooted so their backs were to the couch, sitting side by side. Jensen drew one of his legs up, hooking one arm on his knee. “I…yes. I have.”

Jared’s eyes went wide. “When? With who? Why didn’t you tell me? Or wait, was it before I knew you?”

“Yeah, it was before. I’d fooled around with guys in high school but never gone all the way with them I think, in my mind, I was thinking that if I didn’t do that I wasn’t…gay. Or at least bi. If I didn’t do that I was just curious. Or experimenting or something. It wasn’t til I tried to break into the biz that it happened.”

“Like a casting couch type thing?”

Jen smiled. “No. Not that people didn’t try that. But I never did that.” He looked fierce. “I wanted to get in based on my talent, not my looks or whatever.”

“I know.” Jared reached out a hand and touched his shoulder but no more. 

“No, it was while I was working on _Days_. Not one of my costars. Someone from another soap. We got to be friendly and I thought he could give me some pointers. We met a couple of times at his place and a few at a hotel. It didn’t last long. I knew he didn’t love me.”

“Oh Jensen…” Jared wanted to know this guy was so he could go beat the daylights out of him. How dare he use Jensen so? 

“No, it was an experience. He taught me so much. He was the first. here was one other guy but that was it.”

“Another?” Jared stopped himself. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to. If you want to hear?”

Jared thought about it. “Yeah.”

“It was on Smallville.”

“Not Rosenbaum?!”

Jensen laughed. “No. It wasn’t any of my costars there either. I’ve made a point of trying not to get involved with them, you know? Not after Danni and I.” He looked up and smiled. “Til you, that is. No, he was in wardrobe. Worked mostly on Welling’s stuff. He had it pretty easy, since all Tom pretty much wore was that red jacket. That time I let myself think it was something.”

After a few minutes of silence Jared asked, “it wasn’t?”

“I caught him blowing an exec in the john one day. He said it was nothing, that he really loved me but that he was doing it only to advance his career.”

Again Jared felt an overwhelming desire to hurt someone. Along with a deep sadness. Had Jensen never had a relationship with a man where he hadn’t been hurt or betrayed? No wonder he was so hesitant and unbelieving with Jared? 

“We broke up shortly after. He threatened to out me but I told him if he did Danni would back me up that I was straight.”

“Danni’s a helluva girl.”

“She is,” Jen agreed. “Almost makes me wish I loved her.”

“And girls?”

“Other than Danni, there’s been no one on the girl side. Well, except for appearances and such. But since Season 1, mostly there’s just been you.”

“Season 1? That far back?” Jared was astonished. 

“I knew I liked you right off and I figured we’d be friends. But it slowly grew into something more. But you know when I knew I loved you?”

“When?”

“Devil’s Trap. We were messing with Jeff and I was thinking about break and I didn’t want to be away from you. I was going to miss you so much it hurt. That’s when I realized that I was in love with you.”

Jared was breathless. “You’ve known all that time? It’s season 4!”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a better actor than even I knew, then!” Jared leaned in and touched his face. “I wish I could tell you that if you’d said something back then that I would have responded this way. But I don’t know. I don’t think I was ready. I am now.”

“Thank you.” They kissed again, tongues moving against each other. Jared let his hand stroke down the other man’s chest, stopping to press over his heart. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jensen whispered, eyes still closed. “I love you so much.”

Moved beyond words, Jared could only bring him in for another kiss, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I know this may be moving too fast but I want to take you to bed. I mean I--”

“I know what you mean,” Jensen stopped him, sitting back. “I figured that’s why you were asking those questions. Be sure, Jared.”

“I am. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.” Seeing the flush rise on Jen’s face he clambered to his feet and held a hand down and out. Jen took it and then squeaked when Jared picked him up in a bridal style fashion.

“Jared! I’m not a woman.”

“Oh shut up,” came the teasing reply, “I’m being romantic here.”

Starting out protesting but ending up laughing--especially when Jared almost tripped and they both ended up tumbling to the bed--Jensen shook his head. “You are such a goof.”

“You love it.”

“I do. You wouldn’t be my Jared if you weren’t.”

“Your Jared?” In between kisses and trying to get off clothes he asked, “am I your Jared?”

“I hope so.”

Jared pulled back and nipped at Jensen’s ear. “I am. Just like you’re my Jensen.” He felt rather than saw the smile on Jen’s face and his lips curled up themselves. He continued pressing kisses to the side of his face, down Jensen’s throat, back up and over the chin. He paused only briefly to kiss his lips then smooched his nose and forehead. He worked his way over to Jensen’s other ear and then back down again. 

Jensen was twisting under him, loving every minute of it and wanting more. His left hand plunged into Jared’s luscious locks, while his right moved down and started to unbutton his shirt. 

Jared raised a hand and stopped him. “Wait. I want to take my time with you first.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about me right now. This is all about you. Let me love you,” he nearly pleaded. 

“You want me to just lay back and think of England?” Jensen croaked, trying to tease. 

“No.” Jared bent and dipped the tip of his tongue into Jensen’s collarbone, loving the gasp above him. “I want you to lay back and think of me. Of how much I love you.”

“That,” Jensen gasped out, “could be arranged. Provided I get to touch you later.”

“Oh you will,” came the promise. “Right now is for you.” Jared removed Jensen’s shirt and tossed it aside. His fingers skated over the planes and contours of Jensen’s chest, enjoying the silky feel. “Four seasons of being Dean have really helped your muscles.”

“Not like four seasons of Sam have helped yours,” Jensen breathed out. 

“You like?” Jared pretended to flex with one arm, keeping the other skating over Jen. 

“I like. What I’d like even more--”

But Jared was already moving, bending down and lapping his tongue against the right nipple. He heard his boyfriend yelp and grinned around the flesh. He kept licking until it was wet and firm, gave it one more flick and then raised his head just enough to move to the other one. As he worked on that one, one hand was busy undoing Jensen’s belt while the other was caressing the skin exposed above his hip. He quickly realized he’d need both hands to undo the strap and brought it up. 

In seconds the belt was tugged free, the pants were undone and one hand had plunged in under the trousers. Keeping his hand above the fabric of Jensen’s underwear, Jared stroked the burgeoning erection. He lifted his mouth from the soaked nipple and murmured, “good?”

Jensen looked down at him. “If I say no, will that make you stop or try harder?”

Jared snorted against his skin, which made him wiggle. “Neither. It would crush my poor fragile ego. You know how we actors are.”

Jensen smiled down at him. “I do know. In that case, yes, very good.”

“Very good, huh?” Jared was still grinning as he put his tongue back down on Jensen’s chest, tracing a line down to the top of his pants. His hand was still moving over the fabric but now the other was coming up to pull the slacks down. He had to free his hand for a moment to get them off but soon they, too, were tossed aside--leaving Jensen laying on the bed in only his underwear. Jared remained fully dressed. After looking at that beautiful body laid out for him like a feast, Jared dove back down and pressed soft kisses to the fabric covering the now rock-hard erection. 

“J-Jared,” Jensen stammered and one hand dove back into his hair. 

“Shhh,” Jared quieted him as his hands came up, cradling Jen’s hips. He pushed his tongue out and lapped at the material covering the hard on. When he had it wet to his satisfaction, he moved his hands and pulled the waistband down, Jensen’s dick springing free. 

After a minute of Jared just staring, Jensen began to blush furiously. “What?” he asked, defensive. 

“I’ve never been this close to another man’s dick before. Like this, I mean,” he clarified. 

“Feeling uncomfortable?” 

“No.” Jared let out a shaky breath. “Feeling really, really turned on.” He licked his lips. “Like I want to suck you.”

Jensen started to say something but it basically became a grunt as Jared swooped and licked a stripe up his cock. Jared applied himself to the application with his usual enthusiasm, finally leaving off for a moment. “So?” Jensen asked as he paused. 

“You taste like you.”

Jensen’s eyebrows went up. “Glad to hear it,” he smiled. “I’d hate to think I taste like someone else.”

“No, I meant,” Jared sighed, “oh I can’t describe it.” His hands busied themselves by getting Jensen completely naked. 

“C’mere.”

“But I’m not done sucking you off.”

Jensen just smiled and gestured and when Jared didn’t move he tugged him up and, in a surprise move, flipped them over so that he was on top. He laughed at the squeak of noise Jared let out. Then smiled as it changed to a groan as he ground his hips down over his boyfriend’s erection. “How is it that I’m naked and you’re fully clothed?”

“Just lucky, I guess,” Jared grinned. 

With a smirk, Jensen removed Jay’s shirt and pants. He let out a laugh when he saw that underneath he wore--”Supernatural underwear?!”

Jared just smiled. “What?”

Jensen shook his head and cupped one hand around Jared’s covered cheek. “Nothing, you weirdo. Nothing at all.” He squeezed and Jared yelped. “Did that hurt?” Jen teased. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“You telling me you want to kiss my ass?” Jared laughed. 

“Turn over and find out.”

Jared lost his breath and looked back, saw the completely serious look on his boyfriend’s face and squirmed around til he was lying on his belly. He shivered as he felt the underpants being pulled down, exposing his cheeks. It happened again as Jensen leaned in and blew hot breath over his exposed skin. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt the touch of lips to his skin, back arching slightly. His eyes blinked in confusion as he heard a noise that sounded familiar but unknown at the same time A loud grunt burst out of his mouth as he felt Jen’s wet finger touch his hole. 

“Relax. I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” 

Touched by his trust, Jensen simply circled that sweet spot, not daring to even slip the tip of his finger in. He had no idea if Jared wanted anything in his ass, assuming that he would be the one taking cock, not Jared. With regret he let his finger slip away and tugged on Jay’s hip to roll him back over. Pulling the underwear completely off, Jensen climbed up the naked body and pressed himself fully against it. 

Jared grabbed each side of Jen’s face and pulled him down for a gut-wrenching kiss. He flipped them over and licked at the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “We…we didn’t talk about who would be doing what.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen soothed. “You can do me.”

“Is that what you want?” ared pressed. 

“What? To have this big, beautiful,” Jensen reached down and wrapped his hand around the erection pressed against him, “cock of yours inside me? To have you take me, ride me, claim me body as well as soul? Now why would I want something like that?”

Jared snorted. He shook his head in fond exasperation and nuzzled at Jen’s neck. Pressing kisses to his throat he admitted, “I don’t think I’m ready to, um, what’s it called? Bottom?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe someday?”

“No rush,” Jensen patted his back, then scratched his nails up the shoulder blade. He smiled at Jared’s gasp. “For now I’ll take getting fucked.” 

Jared drew back slightly and said, “um, I’ve done it with girls…”

Jensen’s eyes softened and he drew his boyfriend in for another kiss. “I’ll talk you through it. First we need lube.”

“Lube! Right. Um…” Jared looked around as if expecting it to magically appear. Then he remembered the supplies he had bought and scrambled off the bed to find them. He was searching through his luggage when he heard Jensen clear his throat. He turned and saw Jen holding up a bottle of lube and some condoms.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where’d you find those?”

“Where I put them when I cleared them off the bed. In the drawer,” he gestured. 

“You’re brilliant, did I ever tell you that?”

“Don’t think you have,” Jensen grinned, watching his boyfriend slink back to the bed. 

“Well you are.” Crawling back up Jensen’s naked body, hands skimming over hot skin, Jared’s cock leaked pre-come. 

“I take it you like ‘em smart, then?” Jensen teased as Jared reached for the lube and condom. 

“I’ve never been the type to go for dumb and pretty. Smart and pretty is much more sexy to me.”

Jensen poked him in the ribs. “Did you just call me pretty?”

“And smart!” Jared pressed a kiss to his neck as he tore the package.

Jensen reached out a hand and stopped. “It’s better to leave that off for now. First,” he gestured toward the lube, “we should use that.”

“Oh. Okay.” Feeling a bit foolish, Jared picked it up. He looked a bit lost and turned his eyes back up to Jensen. “Um…?”

Jensen leaned down and took the lube from him. “Sit back.”

“Jensen?” Jared was confused but he did as he was told. He watched as his bed partner squeezed an amount out and rubbed his fingers together. 

“To warm it up,” Jensen muttered as he brought his fingers down. He teased his hole, licking his lips. 

“Oh God.” Jared’s cock throbbed as he watched Jensen circle that spot, then push two fingers in. “Jensen, doesn’t that hurt?”

“No. It’s been a while but I’m fine.”

Jared made himself sit still as he watched Jensen work those fingers into himself. His breath hitched as Jen spread his legs and made a noise Jared had never heard him make before. “Jen?”

“Prostate,” came the gasp. “Forgot how good it feels to have someone touch it.”

Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed hold of Jensen’s wrist, stopping his movement. He saw Jen’s eyes fly up to meet his. “I…I want to…” He couldn’t get any further than that. 

“I want you to.” Jensen’s cock leaked at the very thought. He pulled his fingers free with a pop and picked up the lube with his other hand. 

Hand shaking, Jared took it from him and copied his earlier movement. Afraid of hurting his friend, he very slowly pushed one finger inside, gasping at the heat. 

Jensen’s whole body jerked. “Another.” Desperately wanting that but not wanting to rush things at the same time, Jared hesitated. Jensen opened eyes dazed with desire and looked at him. “Jared.” The name came out low and throaty. “Please. I need you.”

A shiver ran through Jared and without a second thought he pulled his finger free then plunged two back in. He was rewarded with a gasp and seeing Jensen’s left hand clench on the sheets. The other lifted and went to wrap around his cock but Jared grabbed it. “No.” Blinking, Jensen looked at him in confusion. “That’s mine,” came Jared’s growl. 

“Oh fuck!” Jensen’s cock leaked more and he desperately tried to stave off the climax. A few seconds later, when Jared drove his fingers back in and found his prostate, he mewled. “Fuck!” he shouted. “Jared, get in me now or I’m coming without you.”

“No you aren’t.” It sounded so sure, so forceful. He withdrew his fingers and slicked them up again. As he began sliding 3 fingers back inside Jensen, Jared put his other hand around the base of Jen’s cock and squeezed. He grinned at the strangled noise. “Not without me, Jenny.”

“Hate you,” Jensen gasped out. “Fucking cock tease.”

“Not a tease. Gonna give you my cock,” and he felt the one in his hand twitch at that, “just want you prepped first.”

“I’m prepped, I’m prepped,” Jensen babbled. “Please,” he licked his plump lips, “I want you.”

“I want you too.” But still Jared continued his maddening stroking, even pausing to lean down and kiss at the bits of flesh he could reach. He watched Jensen squirm under him. 

Jensen let out a series of broken breaths. He lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Jared’s waist, which drove the fingers deeper in him. His whole body shuddered and almost screamed in frustration. Then he took a deep breath and knew what to say. “Jared.” He waited til his boyfriend looked up. “Love me.”

“I do,” came the immediate reply. 

“Then _make love_ to me!”

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” Jared laughed, pulling his fingers free. 

“Little?” Jensen arched an eyebrow. 

“Compared to me, you are.”

“Most of the _world_ is little compared to you.”

Jared tore the condom packet open all the way and rolled the rubber on. He got close, tip touching Jensen’s entrance, then stopped. He’d heard Jensen groan out what could be his name or possibly a curse and he reached up with his hand--the one that wasn’t just in his boyfriend. Jensen opened his eyes and looked right at him, curious. 

“I love you.” It was said with such emotion, such truth, that it shook Jensen to the core. He wanted to believe it, take all that Padasized love in Jared’s heart and for a moment, he let himself do just that. 

“I love you too,” he murmured and touched Jay’s face. 

A smile blossomed across Jared’s lips as he stole a kiss from Jensen then slowly pressed in. He stopped every few seconds to check that the man under him was doing all right, then continues on. It seems to take hours but finally he was fully sheathed inside. He looked down, a droplet of sweat falling from his forehead and splashing onto Jensen’s skin. 

“Doing all right?” He asked, fearing he’s hurt his friend. 

Jensen let out a sigh of pure happiness and put both hands on Jared’s ass. “I’m so far above okay it looks like an ant on the ground.” He smiled as Jared laughed and then shivered as that made the cock in him drive deeper. 

“Can I--? I want to move, Jensen,” Jared croaked out. “I don’t know if…I’m afraid I’ll hurt you or--” He yelped as Jensen tightened the grip of his legs and flipped them over, spreading to straddle over Jared’s big body. “Smeckles?”

“Since you seem to be so afraid of hurting me, I figured you might feel better if I controlled this part.” Suddenly not sure, Jensen peered down and saw a bright red flush on Jared’s cheeks. “Jay?”

“You’re sitting on my cock.” His voice was full of wonder, lust and something else that Jensen couldn’t quite identify. “You’re gorgeous and naked and I love you so much and I’m in you and you’re straddling my lap, sitting on my cock.” He looked up, eyes wide, pupils huge. “I think I better let you have control, cause right now? I’m not sure I could contain myself from ravishing you.”

Jensen laughed and it makes him bounce a little. “Ravish me? What, are we in a Harlequin romance?”

Jared wanted to give him shit right back but he couldn’t even speak. Jensen seemed to realize this and smiled that he could produce such reactions in him. He skimmed his hands over the pebbling flesh of Jared’s chest and down, to the edge of his happy trail. He pursed his lips slightly and then, very deliberately, he pulled his hips up and then back down. 

A loud gasp exploded out of Jared’s mouth, hands coming up and clasping on Jen‘s hips. Not to stop, not even to urge him on, but as if to hold on, or perhaps to reassure himself that this was real. 

Wave after wave of passion rolled over him as Jensen set up a steady but simple rthym. Jared dearly wanted to flip him back over, give in to his desire, but he kept control. Seeming to sense this, Jensen worked himself harder on Jared’s cock, his hands covering Jared’s own, then moving them to his cock. 

“God, so hot,” came the groan. 

“So close,” Jensen replied. 

“Me too.” 

“Do you want to come in me?” Jared looked up at him. “Or would you like to not come in a condom? You can signal me and when you’re ready pull out.”

“And what then?”

Jensen smiled. “Then you can come on me. My chest, my stomach, wherever you like.”

Jared had to exercise all his control not to come right then. “No,” he gasped out, “I won’t use you like that.”

“Even if I want it?”

“Do you?” The sensations were becoming too much. 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Jared shook his head and took one hand off Jensen’s cock. He reached up to his neck and pulled him down into a fierce and loving kiss. “But I would,” he whispered against Jen’s mouth. Nodding, he lay back and thrust his hips up, simultaneously stroking the cock in his hands. He watched Jensen’s back arch, felt a heat flush all through him and then moaned out Jensen’s name. 

“Are you ready?”

“God yes!”

Jensen pulled up, almost all the way, so that Jared’s cock was barely in him then sat down with force. Jared roared and that was it. He was coming. A split second later, as Jen’s muscles contracted around him, he felt hot warm on his hands and realized Jen had come too. Their orgasms seemed to last forever. When both were finally over, Jared rolled them over on their sides and slipped free, making Jensen groan in protest. 

“I wanted you to stay,” he mumbled.

Jared said nothing, but tied the condom off and tossed it in the garbage. He looked down at his chest, coated with Jensen’s semen and was suddenly curious. He ran a finger through it and licked it, to taste. He saw Jen’s shocked look, smiled and said, “I told you I wanted to taste you.”

Jen laughed helplessly and shook his head. He climbed out of bed, making Jared protest this time but bent back down to kiss him. Then he went to the bathroom and got a wet, warm washcloth. He gently began to clean Jared’s body with it. 

Jared protested. “What if I wanted to stay that way?”

“Trust me,” Jensen laughed, “no one wants to stay that way.”

“Voice of experience?”

Looking up, seeing nothing but love in Jay’s eyes, he nodded. Tossing the washcloth aside he clambered back into Jared’s embrace. “How was your first foray into gay sex?”

“I think that was earlier, on the table,” Jared reminded him with a gentle smile. “But as for this,” he paused and leaned down to kiss his lover, “now that I’ve done this I wonder why I ever stuck to straight sex.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Much better,” Jared nodded. “Or maybe,” he said softly, “it’s the bed partner.”

Jensen looked pleased. “I was just thinking the same thing.” They cuddled in together, Jared flipping the comforter up over them. 

“How’d I ever live without you, Smeckles?”

Jensen murmured something but was most the way to Dreamland. With a smile, tucking his hand under his chin, Jared watched the man he loved sleep. He was still watching when he fell asleep himself. 

When he opened his eyes again he saw Jensen kneeling by him on the bed, a smile creasing his lips. “Sleeping Beauty awakens.”

“You’re up before me? I’m dreaming, right?”

“Nah. I always get the best sleep after I have sex. The mornings after are the only ones where I feel I can get up early.”

“Oh?” Jared arched an eyebrow. “Too bad I didn’t know this before. Could have stopped you from being a grump for four years.”

Jensen smirked at him and said, “I ordered us breakfast. Was coming to wake you up. Last day.” Jared immediately felt sad. He never wanted this weekend to end. Jensen seemed to sense that and leaned in close. “You gonna get up or what?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He stopped as he watched Jensen get up, moving a bit gingerly. “Jensen.” It came out a slightly horrified whisper. 

Jensen turned and saw his expression. “Jared?”

“Did…did I hurt you?” Jared’s heart pounded, so afraid that he had.

Jensen looked at him in confusion then his face cleared. “No.” He quickly crossed back to his friend. “It’s just been a while since I’ve done that. But you didn’t hurt me, JayPad. He saw Jared looking a bit unsure yet and took hold of his face, looking deep in Jay’s eyes. “I promise, I wanted all of it. I regret nothing. I love you.”

Jared’s eyes welled and he sniffed, ashamed. To cover, he pulled Jensen to him and kissed him then leaned back and said, “ditto.”

Jensen burst out laughing. “What, you’re Patrick Swayze now?”

Feeling better, Jared bantered with him as he clambered out of bed, feeling a bit grubby but not bad. He threw on a robe and followed Jensen to the table, where a large breakfast had been set out. “I didn’t even hear room service.”

“You were pretty out,” Jensen nodded. He gestured. “I figured you’d be hungry.”

Jared’s stomach rumbled and they both laughed. He settled down in a chair then made a disappointed noise as Jensen chose the chair next to him. “You’re not going to sit in my lap like last time?”

“I figure we need to get you fed first, before sex. If I sit there it will be the sex first and the food will get cold. So eat up.”

Pretending to pout, Jared began eating the food, stopping to look at Jensen every few moments. 

“I’m not gonna disappear.”

“I’m afraid you are. It feels like…like that episode with the Djinn. A perfect world that will fade.”

Jensen leaned over, grabbed the lapel of Jared’s robe and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere,” came the husky promise. 

Jared shivered. It felt like a promise, a prophecy, something. The moment passed as Jen leaned back and buttered an English muffin. One of the girls on set had gotten him into them. 

The set. Suddenly the enormity of this hit Jared. A million thoughts flooded his mind. Jensen seemed to pick up on the sudden tension and removed the muffin from his mouth, swallowing hard. “Jared.”

“I don’t care.”

“What?”

“I don’t care that we play brothers. I don’t care that Kripke’s going to lose it, that Rosenbaum and Welling and everyone else will never let us hear the end of it. I don’t care that people will say I have a thing for my co-stars, I don’t care if I never work again.” Jared stood and pulled Jensen up, wrapping both arms around him in a mighty hug. “I love you. Now that I’ve found you I’m not giving you up. Not for anything or anyone.”

Jensen stood there, blinking then patted Jared’s back gingerly and said, “Um, okay. That’s good?”

Jared held him and enjoyed the scent of his man then pulled back and kissed him, hard. “You’re mine now, Jensen. No one else‘s.”

“Got it.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes.”

“And no one else for me either. You’re it.”

“Okay.” 

Seeing that Jensen was looking at him like he was crazy, Jared pulled back--making Jen stagger a bit as he regained his footing--and sat back down. He crammed a piece of bacon in his mouth and said, “good. Now it’s all sorted out.”

“Right.” Jensen sat back down too and picked his muffin back up. He was almost through it when he asked, “do I want to know?”

“Probably not.” 

“Right.” They finished their meal and then Jensen looked right at him. “Shower?”

“You or me first?”

Jensen smiled. “Who said anything about taking turns?” He got up, brushed the crumbs off his hands, and walked toward the bathroom. He loosened the robe he was wearing and let it drop, sauntering out of view.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

It had given Jared a rather spectacular view of Jen’s ass. He sat, stunned at the playfulness, then scrambled up to follow. He was in such a hurry he barreled into Jensen at the door. “Ooof!” 

“Relax, tiger,” Jensen said and reached around, giving Jared’s ass a lighthearted squeeze. “There’s no rush.”

Jared’s eyes got wide and he was stunned into immobility. He watched Jensen get the shower ready, step in and begin slowly washing his body, leaving the door open. After a few moments, Jen cocked his head. “You coming in?”

Jared nearly hurt himself getting into the tub and yanking the bar of soap away. He heard Jensen’s throaty laugh and couldn’t help but laugh himself, shaking his head. “What you do to me.”

Jensen turned and curled wet arms around him, pulling him close. “Hmm,” he hummed, brushing his lips against Jared’s throat. He poked his tongue out and gave a lick, smiling against the skin as Jared jumped. He looked up, desire in his eyes, and stopped at Jared’s expression. “What?”

“I’ve never seen you like this.”

“What, naked? You’ve seen me naked.”

“No. Flirty.”

Jensen turned serious and drew Jared away so he could look him in the eyes. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, Jared. I’d had to hide this, this part of me, this side of me all that time. Now I can finally let it out. But if it’s making you uncomfortable,” he started to drop his arms, “I can stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jared brought those arms right back up and around him and stepped back in close. “I love this side of you and that you finally get to show it to me. I guess I was just surprised. And,” he brushed wet hair out of his eyes, “surprised by how much it turned me on.”

“Oh yeah?” Jen’s smile turned coy. “Does it now?”

Stepping close enough to brush his erection against Jensen, Jared nodded. “It sure does.”

“I can feel that.” Jen deliberately lifted his leg, rubbing his thigh against that thick cock. 

Jared let out a shaky breath and backed Jensen against the tiled wall, putting himself directly under the spray. Ignoring the sluicing water, he ravaged Jensen’s lips and mouth, only pulling away when he needed to breathe. He fitted his body right up against Jen’s and pressed their cocks together. 

“Yes,” Jensen gasped, meeting each thrust, “yes, Jared!”

Jared thought about turning his lover around, slicking up but he didn’t want to break off to find a condom so instead they rutted against each other until they came. Jared caught Jen as he started to slip down the tiles and pulled him under the water. Holding that sated body close to his own, he quickly washed them both--knowing they’d be running out of hot water soon. Just as he managed to get them both clean and hair washed the water turned to ice. 

Maneuvering them out of the bathroom, Jared led a still limp Jensen back to the bed, tumbled him in and crawled in beside him. “I think we should just stay here all day.”

“In the room?” Jen muttered, rolling over and snuggling close. 

“In the bed.”

“I dunno. I kinda wanted to have sex all over the hotel room, myself. We’ve done the bed, the shower and the table, but we still have the couch. And the floor. And up against the door. And--”

Jared kissed him hard to get him to stop talking. He watched him drift off into a nap and ended up drowsing himself. It was when he heard a maid call “turn down service!” that he jumped up, threw on his robe and ran out of the bedroom. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He met her as she opened the door. “We forgot to put up the sign. We won’t be needing you today. Thanks though.” He pursed his lips and looked around, then fished out some cash. “Thanks,” he said again and tried not to shove her out. 

She looked at him, around at the room and then back at him again “You sure?”

“Um, yes. Please. Thanks,” he said again and helped her out. Leaning up against the closed door he let out a big whoosh of air. Then he scrambled, opened the door back up, dropped the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle and slammed it shut again. 

“You about done makin’ all that racket?” Jensen’s sleepy voice called as he padded out into the room, bathrobe on but loosely belted. His whole chest was exposed and the part underneath was gaping a bit as well. Because they’d gone straight to bed after the shower, Jen’s hair was sticking up in an odd way which should have made him look goofy but instead was seriously turning Jared on. 

For a moment he restrained himself then realized he didn’t have to and went to Jensen. They went back to bed. And didn’t leave it, mostly, for the rest of the day. 

Around two in the afternoon, after Jensen had sucked Jared off again, Jared sat up and finally got around to checking his phone. As he flipped through the messages--most could wait--he looked over at Jensen, who was lying on the bed watching. “Aren’t you going to check yours?”

“I don’t have to. I know what my messages say. And besides, I have better things to look at.”

Jared took one more look at his phone then threw it aside and pounced. Half an hour later both their stomachs rumbled and they got up, washed off and called room service. 

“Maybe we should actually leave the room, today,” Jensen mused. 

“Nah!” They said together and enjoyed their meal, Jensen sprawled across the couch, his feet in Jared’s lap. They ate, did what they had to do and then climbed back into bed. But instead of sex, Jared found himself going shy. 

“What’s up?” Jensen nudged him. 

“I…can we just…? It’s stupid." Jared hung his head. 

“What?” Jensen peered at him. “You wanna snuggle?” Jared mumbled something incoherent and looked away. Jensen turned his face back. “Hey. Don’t be ashamed. I want you to be able to ask for stuff you want.”

“Even if it’s girly?” He was still blushing.

“Even if it’s girly. Besides, maybe I want to cuddle too.”

Jared looked up and saw the expression on Jensen’s face and smiled. Without another word they settled themselves, arms around each other, Jensen’s head on Jared’s muscular chest. Their breathing slowed and matched each other’s and Jared let out a contented little sigh. 

“Thanks Jensen,” he whispered. 

Knowing exactly what his friend meant, Jensen smiled and curled in closer. “You’re welcome.”

The next morning was a flurry of activity. They had to pack--something they ordinarily would have done the night before--they had to check their phones and they had to get ready to return to the ‘real’ world. They stopped to touch or kiss many times but managed to keep their hands off each other. A car had been arranged to take them back to the airport and Jared went down to check them out as Jensen finished with the bags. He looked around this simple hotel room and knew it had changed his life. Changed everything. 

On the ride to the airport, Jensen listened to several messages from Kane bitching him out, one from Welling wanting to know if everything was okay and several from friends and family just wanting to hear from him. Jared had already checked his messages and now he looked nervously over at Jensen.

“What?”

“My Mom called. I thought about calling her back and saying thanks for this weekend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I thought I’d tell her. About us.” Jared paused. “But I wanted to run it by you first.”

Jensen looked at him, thoughtful and serious. “It’s up to you, Jay.”

“I want it to be up to us. If we’re a couple, and I sure as hell hope we are by now, we should make these decisions together.”

Jensen leaned in close. “We are a couple. I just meant you would know better than I would how Sharon would take it.”

“I can’t even begin to guess. But I want to tell her.” It sounded more unsure than he wanted but Jensen, being awesome like he was, he got the gist. 

“Then tell her. Just not here in the cab, okay?”

Jared laughed and put his arm around his guy. “Deal.”

Their flight was uneventful, except for how hard they found it to keep their hands off each other. Luckily, Jared had long been known as a touchy feely type of guy so they could get away with a lot. They went home, picking up the dogs along the way. 

After checking out the house, playing with the dogs and doing the million other things that a person does when they return from a trip, Jared went up to his bedroom. And stopped. Jensen had not come with him. He turned and looked then back around his room. He bit his lip then nodded. He went down to where Jen’s room was. 

Jensen was sitting on the bed, his bag opened and a few things pulled out but that was it. He started when he saw Jared in his doorway. “Hey.”

“Um, I know I might be moving kinda fast here but,” Jared scuffed his shoe on the floor, “seems kinda silly to be living in the same house and being in a relationship and have you just downstairs and all.” He knew he was explaining this badly but couldn’t stop himself. “So I was thinking, you could bring your stuff to my room.”

Jensen looked at him blankly.

“Or I could bring my stuff down here. Cause nothing says we have to be in my room. Yours is nice too. Mine’s a little bigger and you really seem to love my bed but if you want to--”

“Let me get this straight,” Jensen interrupted, “you want me to move in with you?”

“Um, we’re kinda already living together,” Jared pointed out. “I guess I’m saying, let’s share a bedroom? Not nearly as romantic, I guess.”

A moment or two passed then Jensen stood and crossed the room. He dragged Jay’s face down to his and kissed him hard. “Screw romance. I’m just glad you asked. I was thinking how much I wanted to up there with you.”

Jared burst into a grin. “Oh good. Well, grab your shit, Smeckles. We’ll get it all moved up here.”

That’s what they did, rearranging drawers, closets, toiletries, etc. Jared felt a flicker of something. Part fear and apprehension but mostly happy anticipation. He glanced over at Jensen and somehow knew that Jen was feeling the same thing. He didn’t know how to combat it until he was hanging up some shirts in the closet. He looked at something hanging near the back and nodded. He pulled it out and held it up against himself. 

“Jensen.”

“Yeah?” Jen asked without turning around. 

“When I call my Mom should I tell her I’ll be wearing this soon?”

Jensen finally turned around and when he saw what Jared was holding up to his body he tripped and nearly fell over. “You really did keep it?”

“Of course. So, you gonna make an honest man out of me one of these days or what?”

Jensen floundered for a reply then said, “I think you have to be a virgin to wear white, Jarebear.”

“What? I am a virgin! Well, in one way yet at least.” Both Jared and Jensen flushed. “I’m totally entitled to wear white, right?”

Jensen crossed over to him, took the dress out of his hand and threw it onto the bed. He shook his head. “You are a crazy man.”

“Just crazy in love.”

A chuckle escaped those gorgeous lips. They kissed, which seemed the safest way to shut Jared up. And Jensen schemed, thinking of the much more elaborate wedding dress he intended to order as soon as he could. In white, of course. 

And who knew? Maybe one of these days, a wedding might be in their future….

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to tags


End file.
